La Femme sans nom
by Mizumiii
Summary: Lissandra est enfermée au niveau secret d'Impel Down. Pourquoi? Elle ne le sait pas elle-même. Et, Crocodile déteste ne pas savoir!
1. Prologue

Hey ! Voici une nouvelle courte fanfic que j'avais écrite il y a pas mal de temps !

A la base c'est seulement un OS mais bon 53 pages c'est assez indigeste x'D

J'espère que ça vous plaira ;) Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Lissandra fut violemment poussée au sol, la rencontre fut brusque et douloureuse mais elle ne se plaignit pas. Elle avait dépassé ce stade là depuis longtemps déjà, après un rire gras et sadique ses gardes la laissèrent ainsi et refermèrent la porte de sa cellule dans un bruis sinistre. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle d'un air sombre les autres prisonniers avec qui elle partageait sa cellule l'encerclaient avec des regards vicieux qui ne présageaient rien de bon pour elle. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus, leurs désirs malsains se dépeignaient de façon glauque dans leurs regards et leurs expressions lubriques. Lissandra réussit laborieusement à se redresser un peu, à moitié à quatre patte, à moitié à genoux, appuyée sur le sol grâce à ses mains entravées de menottes en granites marins qui lui pompaient toutes ses forces. Elle leur décocha un regard noir et montra ses dents comme un animal sauvage qui cherche à impressionner ses adversaires, sauf que la proie dans l'histoire, c'était elle. De toute façon, c'était tout ce qu'ils étaient tous devenus : des animaux enragés et blessés qui ne trouvaient de réponses que dans un nouvel excès de violence.

Les autres prisonniers insistèrent encore un peu mais elle se mit à gronder pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas encore abandonné malgré son état proche de la mort, ou du moins de l'évanouissement. Ils finirent par la laisser tranquille et ils se reculèrent légèrement, elle savait que ce n'était que partie remise mais au moins elle aurait la paix pour quelques heures, alors autant en profiter le peu de temps qu'elle le pouvait encore. Lissandra se traîna jusque dans un des coins de la cellule et s'y blottit en tentant de soigner ses blessures comme elle le pouvait. Ce qui se résumait à pas grand chose : elle banda avec des morceaux de ses vêtements les blessures qui saignaient trop et dû se contenter d'ignorer les autres. Et bien sûr, la séance de torture quotidienne l'avait à nouveau privé de l'unique repas quotidien, Lissandra était presque persuadée que Sadi, la tortionnaire, faisait exprès de lui imposer des séances journalières pile à l'heure du repas. Du coup, quand elle revenait, systématiquement, quelqu'un lui avait pris son repas et elle se retrouvait encore plus affaiblit.

« Que fais une femme dans cette prison ? Demanda soudain une voix goguenarde. »

Lissandra se retourna vivement en serrant son bras blessé contre elle, et lança un regard d'avertissement au nouveau venu. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait, on avait sûrement dû le transférer aujourd'hui dans cette cellule. Un seul coup d'œil suffisait à comprendre qu'il n'avait pas volé sa place au niveau 6 d'Impel Down : il était grand, une cicatrice barrait horizontalement son visage et il portait aussi un énorme croché doré à la place de sa main gauche. Mais plus que tout cela, c'était le regard qu'il lui lançait qu'il prouvait qu'il avait sûrement dû être quelqu'un de dangereux avant d'atterrir ici. Elle imaginait assez bien les crimes qui lui avait valu de se retrouver au dernier niveau secret de la prison sous-marine cet homme devait avoir pas mal de sang sur les mains. Elle aussi en avait, malheureusement, mais ce n'était que le sein qui dégoulinait entre ses doigts et venait colorer les dalles grises du sol.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Cracha Lissandra à bout.

-J'étais juste curieux, fit le prisonnier en souriant d'avantage. Mais on dirait que ma curiosité n'est pas la bienvenue. »

Lissandra se demanda pourquoi il souriait ainsi, il semblait se foutre de la gueule du monde, cela aurait dû la mettre en boule et l'irriter d'avantage encore mais cela eut l'effet complètement inverse. Elle soupira bruyamment et se laissa tomber contre le mur, expirant en quelques sortes tout ses tracas d'un coup.

« Désolée, fit Lissandra, cela fait trop longtemps que je suis ici...

-Depuis quand es tu ici ? Demanda t-il soudain intrigué par la formulation de sa phrase.

-Une semaine, un mois, un an... Je n'en sais rien, soupira Lissandra. »

Elle l'observa un peu mieux, malgré son air supérieur et son sourire en coin, il était celui qui ressemblait le plus à un être humain comparé à tout les autres qu'elle avait pu voir ici. Alors, elle comptait essayer de profiter un peu de lui pour oublier tout ce qui l'entourait pendant ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? Lui demanda t-elle.

-Sir Crocodile, fit celui-ci en souriant toujours.

-Connais pas, répondit Lissandra du tac au tac. »

Son sourire se figea pendant qu'il la fixait en semblant se demander si elle se moquait de lui ou pas, c'était vexant pour l'ancien grand corsaire ! Il avait tout de même réussis à prendre de force un des grands royaume d'Alabasta (enfin presque mais qui s'intéresse aux détails?) : elle aurait au moins dû entendre parler de lui.

« Désolée, s'excusa à nouveau Lissandra en souriant, je viens d'une petit île de West Blue, et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps d'apprendre beaucoup de choses avant que la marine ne me tombe dessus... »

Crocodile observa la femme qui lui faisait face : elle avait les cheveux noirs mais coupés juste au-dessus des épaules de façon hétéroclite et désordonnée, le plus étrange étaient ses yeux rouges qui brillaient doucement dans la pénombre. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais elle ne lui semblait pas spécialement forte, au contraire elle faisait presque pitié à regarder avec toutes ses blessures et ses vêtements déchirés. Pourtant, il lui avait adressé la parole. Sûrement à cause de son comportement, malgré sa position de faiblesse évidente, elle ne s'était pas rendue, n'avait pas pleurée, elle avait serré les dents et affronté ses adversaires. Cela lui avait plût quelque part, il avait gardé cette habitude avec Barok Works : s'intéresser aux personnes fortes pour les prendre avec lui, il avait agis par instinct mais il n'était pas déçu. Cette fille était un véritable mystère : enfermée au niveau 6, là où la marine conservait les pires monstres de la terre, alors qu'elle paraissait aussi faible qu'un nouveau-né.

Quel pouvait bien être son secret ?

« Qui es-tu ? Demanda finalement Crocodile.

-Lissandra, déclara simplement la jeune femme en pensant qu'il lui demandait simplement son prénom.

-Nan, qu'as-tu fais pour être là ? Quels ont été tes crimes ? »

Un rire jaune sans joie s'échappa des lèvres de Lissandra qui se dessinèrent en un sourire dépité et désabusé tandis que ses yeux rouges se fichaient dans les siens avec hargne.

« Je n'étais qu'une pirate sans nom et sans gloire. On était juste trois dans notre équipage. Les marines sont arrivés, ont tué mes amis avant de m'enfermer ici comme si j'étais quelque chose qu'on devait cacher. Quels crimes j'ai commis ? Je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas juste le fait d'être venue au monde. »

Crocodile la défia du regard, lui mentait-elle ? Elle ne semblait pourtant pas chercher à le tromper, mais le gouvernement n'agissait jamais sans raisons. Pourquoi avoir enfermé une femme sans nom dans ce niveau ? Lissandra finit par détourner le regard, elle se blottit dans son coin et ferma lentement les yeux avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Mais l'ancien grand corsaire n'avait pas sommeil, toute cette histoire avait réveillé quelque chose en lui : l'envie de refaire surface.

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? De Lissandra? De Crocodile? A votre avis qui est-elle? Dites moi tout :D


	2. Chapter 1

Yo! J'espère que vous allez bien la suite juste en-dessous!

 **Trafalgar :** Houlà trop de questions x'D Alors pour la première (le rythme de publication) ça dépend de mon humeur, généralement quand j'ai une review ça me donne envie de poster (du chantage? noooon) x'D Pour la deuxième c'est du spoil mais bon dis-toi que ça suis le manga donc logiquement... Oui ils sortiront, après reste à voir comment :P Alors effectivement bonne déduction Lissandra a un fruit du démon mais je ne dirais pas lequel x'D

Bref, Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

* * *

Lissandra se réveilla brusquement en sentant une main sur son épaule, elle réagit au quart de tour et décolla un coup de poing à celui qui s'en prenait à elle. Contre toute attente elle sentit son poing se faire emprisonner dans une poigne de fer et elle ouvrit les yeux.

-Vous accueillez tout le monde comme ça ? Demanda ironiquement Crocodile.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Lissandra en ignorant la question de son vis à vis.

-C'est l'heure de manger, fit simplement Crocodile en lui donnant un bol de riz.

Elle s'étonna d'abord d'avoir dormir aussi longtemps, mais la simple vu de la nourriture lui fit oublier ce problème.

-Du riz ! C'est Noël ou quoi ! S'exclama Lissandra des étoiles dans les yeux.

La jeune femme allait se jeter sur la nourriture quand les portes de leur cellule s'ouvrit à nouveau sur des gardes.

-Lissandra, suis-nous, ordonnèrent-ils.

Lissandra soupira avant de se lever sans même chercher à se débattre ou à s'enfuir par la porte maintenant ouverte.

-C'était trop beau pour être vrai. J'me demande bien ce que j'ai pu lui faire, soupira t-elle en les accompagnant.

Les séances de torture étaient faites pour leur rappeler à quel point leurs actions avaient été mauvaises et qu'ils devaient se repentir en sentant la souffrance qu'ils avaient infligée à autrui. Mais bon, elle avait à peine crée son équipage quand elle s'était faite arrêter ! En plus, ils n'avaient même pas pillé un seul bateau, ni attaqué un seul marine durant le court laps de temps ou ils avaient été des pirates.

Pourtant, chaque jour elle devait supporter la torture et les pires idées que Sadi inventait chaque fois pour la faire souffrir encore plus, pendant ce temps elle fermait toujours les yeux et serrait les dents pour oublier et surtout ne pas lui donner le plaisir de l'entendre crier. Elle savait que la tortionnaire aimait ça, et justement elle ne lui donnerait jamais satisfaction !

Quand Lissandra retourna dans sa cellule elle tenait à peine debout : elle était à bout de force et son ventre vide depuis trop longtemps criait famine. Elle partit se blottir dans son coin comme à son habitude pour se protéger des autres prisonniers et de leurs idées très peu catholique à son égard. Sa tête lui tournait et elle avait affreusement faim, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire à part attendre et espérer que cela finisse un jour.

-Tiens.

La voix la fit se retourner brusquement, mais ce n'était que Crocodile. Elle avait oublié sa présence, enfaîte elle avait même oublié son existence pour être sincère. Il se tenait juste à côté d'elle, lui tendant le bol de riz qu'il avait eu quelques heures plutôt.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle sans oser toucher la précieuse nourriture.

-Disons que je fais un investissement à long terme, déclara simplement Crocodile avec un sourire de prédateur.

Elle n'hésita pas, quelles que puissent être les idées tordues de cet homme : elle avait trop faim, et l'instinct de survie primait sur tout le reste. Elle se servit de ses doigts pour attraper les grains de riz blanc, bien sûr ils étaient froid, mal cuit, mais elle s'en foutait. C'était la première nourriture qu'elle ingurgitait depuis plusieurs jours et cela lui parût le meilleur repas du monde.

-Putain c'est bon, s'exclama Lissandra en mangeant précipitamment les larmes aux yeux.

Elle lança un regard mauvais à Crocodile quand il se mit à rire.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as un problème ? Demanda sèchement Lissandra.

-Non, mentit Crocodile mais son sourire démentait ses propos.

-Tss, je te remercierais pas pour la peine !

Crocodile leva les yeux au ciel devant son comportement puéril, mais elle se contenta de lui tourner le dos pour manger en paix sans avoir à s'imposer la présence de ce corsaire qui se croyait supérieur à tout le monde avec ses petits sourires et autres regards supérieurs et arrogants.

Le corsaire la regarda faire sans s'interposer, il avait autre chose à faire que de s'inquiéter d'une midinette qui n'avait même pas de nom de famille. Une pure inconnue, enfermée au niveau 6 avec les pires raclures du monde. Cela l'intrigué malgré lui, quand il serait sortit de cette prison, il la prendrait avec lui, elle pourrait toujours lui être utile quand il aurait découvert sa véritable identité.

-Pourquoi tu portes un crochet ? Demanda soudainement Lissandra.

-Pour effrayer mes ennemis, ironisa Crocodile.

-Ah. J'pensais que c'était pour compenser...

Lissandra se mit à rire devant l'air énervé de Crocodile, l'ancien grand-corsaire pensa soudainement qu'il allait abandonner son investissement sur long terme plutôt que prévu puisqu'elle n'était qu'une sale gamine. Mais, la voir rire lui fit un drôle d'effet, et bientôt l'énervement laissa place à une espèce de contentement, son sourire s'accentua tandis qu'il la regardait rire. Cette fille avait certainement un grain, peut-être même plus que lui.

0000

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle avait rencontré Crocodile, ou une semaine... Impossible de vraiment savoir dans ce trou combien de temps il s'écoulait. Lissandra avait au début tenté de se repérer au moment où on leur donnait les repas, mais elle avait finis par se rendre compte que ce n'était jamais au même moment. Il lui arrivait parfois de se rendre compte que le repas arrivait alors qu'elle crevait littéralement de faim, ce qui montrait bien qu'il s'écoulait plus qu'une journée. En tout cas, ce type, Crocodile, ne semblait pas affecté par l'atmosphère ambiant. Il était toujours assis, l'air supérieur et se mettait toujours à sourire de façon ironique quand quelqu'un se plaignait. Mais, Lissandra l'appréciait, il était la seule personne avec qui elle pouvait parler et, en quelque sorte, ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre.

Au niveau 6, les séances de torture étaient fréquentes 'L'éternel enfer' qu'ils appelaient ça, et cela s'appliquait à Lissandra plus qu'à tout autre. Certains prisonniers se faisaient torturer tout les trois jours, parfois une fois par semaine seulement, certains étaient là depuis tellement longtemps que tout le monde les avait oublié, même les tortionnaires. Mais pas Lissandra, systématiquement, tout les jours, des gardiens venaient la chercher et elle finissait invariablement dans une salle avec Sadi qui pouvait passer plusieurs heures de suite à la torturer exclusivement.

Lissandra c'était longuement demandée pourquoi on la traitait ainsi, et surtout aussi longuement. Elle n'avait aucun secret, aucunes informations confidentielles, rien. Pourtant, Sadi la torturait sans relâche, puis elle avait compris. En observant bien, elle s'était vite rendue à l'évidence qu'elle était une des seuls, voir la seule, fille d'Impel Down, et cela devait émoustiller la tortionnaire ou la rendre jalouse au choix. Donc elle se défoulait sans arrêt sur elle. Mais, grâce à Crocodile elle surmontait cela un peu mieux, déjà il lui récupérait systématiquement ses repas avant que d'autres prisonniers ne lui prennent et veillait sur elle quand elle dormait. Enfin ça, il ne le montrait pas, elle l'avait remarqué une fois en se réveillant brusquement alors qu'elle s'était endormie sans s'en rendre compte -ce qui pouvait lui valoir ici plus que la mort- et Crocodile était juste à côté d'elle, les bras croisés et le regard fixé sur les autres prisonniers qui lorgnaient sur elle. Lissandra c'était soudain sentie en sécurité pour la première fois de sa vie.

Ce jour là, ce fut au tour de Crocodile. Quand il rentra dans la cellule après sa séance personnalisée, il se tenait toujours débout. Les gardes voulurent le pousser mais il les esquiva sans soucis, ensuite il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à sa place et s'assit sans jamais se défaire de son sourire. Lissandra c'était rapprochée de lui : il saignait. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et laissaient voir de multiple blessures plus ou moins sérieuses.

-Laisse moi regarder, demanda t-elle en se plantant devant lui.

-Pas besoin de ta pitié, ironisa Crocodile.

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Tu me gardes ma nourriture, je te soignes : échanges de bon procédés, déclara Lissandra en le fixant d'un air sérieux.

L'ancien grand corsaire voulut l'en empêcher mais elle le força à la laisser l'ausculter sans bouger. Elle passa au peigne fin tout son corps pour panser les blessures les plus sérieuses et vérifia qu'aucune ne menaçait de s'infecter. D'abord récalcitrant, Crocodile finit au fur et à mesure par se laisser faire, et puis ce n'était pas si désagréable de se faire ainsi ausculter par une femme. Son regard glissa le long de courbes du corps de Lissandra : elle n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Crocodile se demanda depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas couché avec une femme, mais il chassa l'idée aussi tôt, pas Lissandra. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se l'interdisait mais la jeune femme était trop... innocente pour qu'il s'amuse de cette façon là avec elle, il avait tout de même un certain code de l'honneur.

-Bon ça va, c'est pas trop sérieux, finit par déclarer Lissandra en souriant.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dis, non ?

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda à nouveau Crocodile.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis ça aussi non ? Répéta Lissandra en penchant la tête ne semblant pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Crocodile la fixa pendant un long moment comme pour la tester mais ses yeux rouges semblaient dénués de toutes formes de mensonges ou de traîtrise. Il finit par hausser les épaules.

-Merci, finit-il tout de même par lui dire.

-De rien, accepta Lissandra en lui souriant.

-T'as vraiment rien à faire ici toi, déclara Crocodile avec son sourire carnassier. Tu es trop gentille !

-N'importe quoi ! C'est à cause de ces foutues menottes en granites marins ! Râla Lissandra en agitant lesdites menottes sous le nez de son interlocuteur.

-C'est ce qu'ils disent tous, se moqua Crocodile.

-Si on sors d'ici, tu le paieras cher, gronda Lissandra.

-C'est ça, c'est ça, fit Crocodile comme s'il n'en croyait pas un seul mot.

Lissandra se mit à l'ignorer royalement et lui tourna résolument le dos tandis qu'il songeait que c'était vraiment facile de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Et surtout vraiment amusant, elle arrivait à rompre l'ennuie de cette prison, il se demandait ce qu'elle valait effectivement dans un vrai combat. Si elle savait aussi bien se battre qu'elle le prétendait, son utilité serait alors encore plus intéressante. Il savait que certains de ses collègues étaient enfermés ici, il pourrait peut-être reformer une entreprise... Crocodile se promit de réfléchir à la question.

0000

Crocodile regardait en-dehors de sa cellule avec une expression de profond ennuie peints sur son visage. Il aurait peut-être dû suivre Miss Goldenweek quand elle était venue les chercher, mais à cette époque là il n'avait pas envie de repartir parcourir les mers l'échec cuisant d'Alabasta encore trop frais dans sa mémoire. Et puis, à Impel Down il avait rencontré Lissandra, cette femme était étrange et intrigante, mais dans l'immédiat elle n'était pas là. Donc, il s'ennuyait. Sérieusement, elle passait plus de temps en salle de torture que dans sa cellule à force. Il fit tinter son crochet sur le sol, chose qui avait don de mettre les nerfs à vif des autres résidents mais qui lui l'amusait énormément. De toute façon, il était le plus fort, les autres n'osaient même pas s'adresser à lui. Vivement que Lissandra revienne, qu'elle le sorte de son ennui qui allait finir par lui être mortel. Si cela continuait il allait finir par imaginer un plan d'évasion... Enfaîte, ça aussi ça l'ennuyait...

Soudain, la porte de la cellule grinça sur ses gonds et un bruit de chute se fit entendre, Crocodile releva vivement la tête en direction du bruit. A quelques pas de lui, juste devant la porte, reposait le corps inanimé de Lissandra. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite, à la fois surpris et toujours légèrement ennuyé. Si elle était dans les pommes c'était qu'elle était trop faible, et donc inintéressante, dommage, il avait vraiment crût qu'elle lui serait utile. Soudain, il vit, plus qu'il n'entendit, les prisonniers se précipiter sur Lissandra toujours inconsciente : ainsi elle représentait une proie faible et surtout facile pour des prisonniers qui n'avaient pas vu de femmes depuis trop longtemps. Ils commencèrent à la tripoter sans la moindre gêne, Crocodile observant la scène sans intervenir. Après tout, c'était la loi des plus forts qui régnait dans ce bas monde.

Pourtant, sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était interposé entre les autres prisonniers et Lissandra, faisant barrière de son propre corps (il aurait préféré du sable mais avec les menottes c'était impossible).

-Pas touche, gronda t-il.

-Fais pas ton radin ! Râla un des prisonniers. T'inquiètes pas, on partageras !

Ils tentèrent à nouveau de s'approcher mais il les repoussa sans mal.

-J'ai dis que vous ne la toucherais pas ! A moins que vous vouliez vous mesurer à moi, fit Crocodile son sourire supérieur peint sur ses lèvres.

Les autres prisonniers reculèrent hésitants, l'un d'eux eut le courage de se jeter sur Crocodile, mais il se prit le crochet doré de celui-ci en pleine tête, l'envoyant directement se fracasser sur le mur du fond.

-Quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda Crocodile avec dédain.

Les prisonniers grondèrent et lui lancèrent des regards noirs mais se reculèrent jusque dans le fond et y restèrent le reste du temps. Crocodile se pencha et prit Lissandra dans ses bras avant d'aller s'asseoir dans leur coin perso. Elle était entièrement nue, et son corps était couvert de blessures en tout genre, il sentit son visage se tordre en une grimace de colère : comment pouvait-on faire ça ? Il était peut-être mal placé pour dire qu'il ne fallait pas s'en prendre aux innocents, mais il ne pouvait supporter qu'on s'en prenne à elle ! Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela l'agaçait. Il la serra contre lui, profitant qu'elle soit inconsciente pour pas qu'elle se moque de lui.

Puis, il prit conscience qu'elle était toujours nue, ce qui bien sûr lui donnait des idées pas très catholique. Il grogna avant de retirer son propre tee-shirt et de lui enfiler pour cacher le plus possible le corps de Lissandra. Corps très bien modelé d'ailleurs, m'enfin il s'égarait. Le tee-shirt, bien sûr trop grand pour elle, lui tombait au-dessus des genoux, mais c'était suffisant pour lui éviter d'avoir à se contrôler et permettait aussi de calmer le jeu au niveau des autres prisonniers. Sérieusement, lâcher Lissandra nue dans une cellule remplit d'hommes qui n'avaient pas dû voir le corps d'une femme depuis plusieurs mois, voir années, était comme se balader avec une cible peinte sur tout le corps.

A quoi pouvait bien penser les gardiens en faisant ça ?

-Je te protégerais moi, promis Crocodile.

Il l'avait murmuré très doucement, pour être sûr que personne en l'entende et ne le voie être gentil gratuitement avec quelqu'un. Pourtant, les lèvres de Lissandra s'étirèrent en un sourire.

0000

-Alors comme ça _elle_ se serait lié d'amitié avec un autre prisonnier, fit Sady avec un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à son informateur.

-Oui, oui, affirma celui-ci en tentant de réprimer ses tremblements.

-Hmmm... Supeeeer, gémit Sadi.

L'informateur frémit et eut soudain un élan de pitié pour les deux prisonniers qui allaient sûrement passer un très mauvais quart d'heure dans peu de temps.

-Emmenez-les moi, ordonna soudain Sadi en se passant sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un mouvement qui aurait pu être sensuel si l'informateur ne savait pas que cela signifiait qu'elle était simplement excitée à l'idée d'entendre la prisonnière hurler de douleur.

-Bien Sadi-sama !

L'informateur sortit de la pièce en se retenant de courir mais un fois dehors il ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement, même si il avait pitié pour les deux prisonniers dont il était question il était tout de même bien heureux d'être à sa place en ce moment même. Il s'éloigna rapidement de la salle pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et Sadi, il ne pouvait pas rester dans la même pièce qu'elle plus de quelques minutes tellement il avait l'impression qu'elle allait se jeter sur lui pour pouvoir voir de quelle manière il hurlait. L'informateur attrapa un garde qui passait par là.

-Emmène les prisonniers F-6780 et F-6790, ordonna t-il.

Le garde hocha la tête et partit en direction du niveau 6. L'informateur le regarda partir en songeant qu'il était du bon côté de la barrière.

* * *

Le personnage de Sadi m'est toujours sorti par les yeux :o Elle est juste trop _trop_ x'D Bref, ça s'annonce mal pour nos deux amis! A votre avis que va t-il se passer? Dites moi tout :D


	3. Chapter 2

Yo!

 **Lawkyrie :** Merci pour ton commentaire!

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

* * *

Lissandra se retrouva à nouveau dans la salle de torture avec la désagréable impression de l'avoir quittée seulement cinq minutes plutôt. A la seule différence, plutôt importante, que Crocodile se tenait à ses côtés. Ils échangèrent un regard perplexe, enfin surtout pour elle puisque lui gardait son air confiant et serein, elle puisa dans son calme un certain réconfort qui lui permit d'affronter la suite avec un peu plus de courage. Pas qu'elle ait peur ou quoi que ce soit, mais depuis quelques temps elle avait tendance à se laisser faire lors des séances, se laissant dépérir en quelques sortes. Mais, depuis que Crocodile était arrivé dans sa cellule, elle avait petit à petit repris goût à la vie, la vraie, et elle avait repris espoir malgré elle et malgré le fait que son camarade, lui, ne semblait pas vraiment pressé de sortir. Mais elle, elle désirait partir et rencontrer la personne à cause de qui elle se retrouvait emprisonnée ici.

Enfin, là, elle avait Sadi juste en face, et le regard que celle-ci affichait ne lui plaisait pas du tout mais alors vraiment pas du tout. Et quand Crocodile se retrouva suspendu à une chaîne qui pendait au plafond, elle sentit un frisson désagréable la parcourir tout le long du dos. Sentiment qui se confirma quand Sadi lui mit un poignard dans les mains avec un air ravi collé sur le visage.

-Allez, poignarde le, ordonna Sadi.

Lissandra regarda un instant l'arme blanche dans ses mains sans comprendre, puis quand l'information atteignit son cerveau ses mains se mirent à trembler tandis que de la sueur perla sur son front.

-Fais le ! Ordonna Sadi.

Le fouet claqua et déchira son tee-shirt dans son dos, laissant apparaître une trace sanguinolente qui lui fit la sensation d'une brûlure atroce. Lissandra se mordit la lèvre et laissa passer la douleur en l'ignorant, elle avait l'habitude, un coup de fouet n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'elle avait pu subir lors de ses séances de torture.

-Je te l'ordonne ! Poignarde-le ! Hurla Sadi qui commençait à perdre patience tout en s'excitant en même temps.

Les coups de fouets se mirent à pleuvoir brusquement la forçant à se recroqueviller au sol en attendant que cela se passe. Le fouet claquait comme des coups de tonnerres et déchirait son dos déjà maculé de sang, tandis qu'elle serrait le poignard de toutes ses forces, tellement fort que les jointures de ses doigts étaient blanches et du sang commençait même à apparaitre là où ses ongles s'enfonçaient trop profondément dans la paume de sa main.

-Fais-le ! Fais-le ! Hurlait Sadi complètement hystérique.

Lissandra aurait tellement voulu pouvoir utiliser son fruit du démon, elle aurait pu mettre à bas Sadi en quelques secondes à peine, mais elle était obligée de se laisser faire sans même pouvoir se lever ou se soustraire à cette torture. Elle était complètement impuissante et c'était pire que tout.

-Fais le, fit soudain Crocodile de sa voix grave et calme.

Le fouet se stoppa net, comme si seule la voix de Crocodile avait suffi à arrêter Sadi dans sa folie sadique et meurtrière. Lissandra releva la tête : il semblait sûr de lui, elle se releva, hésita un instant tandis que la tortionnaire admirait la scène avec un air d'extase sur le visage.

-J'ai déjà des cicatrices, une de plus ne changera rien, ironisa Crocodile comme si ce n'était rien.

Lissandra avança jusqu'à être à seulement quelques millimètres de celui-ci, elle posa sa main libre sur son torse nue, pile sur une de ses cicatrices. Elle suivit le dessin de celle-ci en se demandant qui avait bien pu lui infliger une telle blessure. Puis, elle releva la tête et croisa son regard, ses pupilles noires se fixèrent dans les siennes et elle y lu sa volonté de l'épargner, il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre davantage.

Crocodile n'avait jamais rien fait pour être quelqu'un d'agréable et gentil, alors être torturé ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, mais Lissandra n'y était pour rien, elle ne méritait pas d'être traité ainsi et il souhaitait sincèrement l'aider.

Lissandra remarqua les mains enchaînées de Crocodile : il serrait ses poings, tellement fort que ses mains en tremblaient légèrement, c'était à peine visible, sûrement invisible de loin, mais elle était juste à côté et elle le vit.

-Crocodile, soupira Lissandra. N'importe quoi...

Crocodile la regarda sans comprendre, puis il voulut hurler et l'en empêcher mais c'était trop tard, il avait compris trop tard.

-Si tu veux du sang Sadi prends le mien ! Hurla Lissandra en plantant le poignard dans son propre ventre. Je ne suis pas ton esclave !

-Lissandra ! Hurla Crocodile en tentant de se dégager pour lui retirer cette ridicule lame.

-Nyya ! J'aime vos cris, gémit Sadi en les regardant ainsi se débattre.

Lissandra ne voyait plus trop, sa vision se détériora rapidement mais paradoxalement tout les bruits semblaient exagérés, elle entendait les gémissements obscènes de Sadi, les appels étrangement inquiets de Crocodile.

Puis, soudain, ce fut le trou noir.

0000

Crocodile tenait Lissandra dans ses bras comme si c'était son bien le plus précieux au monde. Ils les avaient renvoyés dans leur cellule sans donner le moindre soin à la jeune femme, et l'ancien grand-corsaire n'avait aucun moyen de la sauver, il ne pouvait que la serrer de toutes ses forces en comprimant la blessure pour ne pas qu'elle perde trop de sang. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'enticher de quelqu'un, qui que ce soit, car cela était complètement inutile. Et, une fois de plus il en avait la preuve dans ses bras. Cette fille n'était rien, pourtant il s'était développé entre eux plus que de l'amitié ou une confiance mutuelle, et cela il l'avait compris trop tard : au moment où elle avait enfoncé le poignard dans son ventre. Elle avait agis complètement inconsciemment, c'était débile, son acte ne lui apporterais jamais rien ! Elle aurait dû le poignarder lui, comment on lui avait ordonné, cela ne lui aurait rien fait. Et il n'aurait pas souffert.

Les autres prisonniers étaient comme des rapaces qui sentaient l'agonie de la prisonnière, ils avaient sûrement dû être humain dans une autre vie, mais leur existence dans Impel Down avait effacé toutes traces de cette ancienne existence. Lissandra aurait peut-être éprouvé de la compassion pour eux, mais Crocodile ne leur vouait que du mépris, et son regard les dissuadait de s'approcher trop près d'eux. Il avait retiré son tee-shirt, encore une fois, pour comprimer la blessure de la jeune femme, il avait utilisé le tee-shirt de celle-ci pour faire une bande autour de ses hanches pour maintenir la compresse improvisée, puis il l'avait installée contre lui, lui permettant d'appuyer sa main valide contre le pansement tandis que son crochet encombrant menacé quiconque oserait s'approcher.

Son regard tomba sur son crochet doré, bizarrement, sa conversation avec Lissandra à son sujet lui revient en mémoire. Il se sentit sourire sans comprendre, il ressentit soudain l'envie irrésistible que Lissandra se réveil et qu'elle recommence à lui parler comme si il ne lui faisait pas peur, qu'elle dise n'importe quoi et se mette à bouder ensuite comme si elle était une enfant et qu'Impel Down n'avait été qu'un cauchemars. Il aurait juste voulu qu'elle soit vivante, même si elle ne devait plus le connaître, la voir lui suffirait. Encore une fois.

Crocodile en vient à prier, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire un jour, si jamais elle se réveillait, il promettait devant n'importe quel dieux, ou autre, qui daignerait l'écouter qu'il ne raterait pas la chance qu'il avait eu avec Lissandra. Il promit qu'il la protégerait, et qu'il ne la laisserait plus jamais partir de quelque façon que ce soit.

-T'as... Une drôle de tête, fit une petite voix.

Le regard de Crocodile se baissa vers la voix, son regard de haut se métamorphosa soudain en un tremblement imperceptible avant de devenir flou.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda faiblement Lissandra.

-Rien.

Crocodile enfouie sa tête dans les cheveux de Lissandra pour qu'elle ne puisse pas voir son visage, la jeune femme ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il la serrait trop fort, mais rien que le fait d'être dans ses bras lui plaisait énormément. Alors elle se mit à sourire et passa une main sur celle valide de Crocodile.

Un instant après, Crocodile releva la tête et leurs visages se retrouvèrent face à face, séparés par seulement quelques millimètres. Lissandra sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis que son cœur se mettait à battre de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine. Le regard de Crocodile ne laissait rien transparaître mais il ne la quittait pas des yeux, ce qui la mettait encore plus mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas comment réagir face à cette situation. Finalement, ce fut leurs instincts qui décidèrent pour eux, et lentement, presque inexorablement, leurs visages se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres s'unissent en un baiser.

-Hé ! Faites ça ailleurs ! Grogna un prisonnier.

Le charme de l'instant fut brisé par cette phrase, et Crocodile et Lissandra se séparèrent brusquement comme s'ils avaient pris le jus.

-La ferme, gronda Crocodile.

Mais le mal été fait, Lissandra se détourna de Crocodile et s'adossa au mur de la prison en tentant d'ignorer la cavalcade effrénée de son cœur qui tambourinait comme un dingue dans sa poitrine. Depuis quand ressentait-elle ça pour l'ancien grand corsaire ? C'est vrai qu'ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble dernièrement, et puis ce qu'ils avaient vécu aurait rapproché n'importe qui. Mais, pour elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'entichait vraiment de quelqu'un ! Elle avait passé toute sa vie sur une petite île de West Blue, et quand elle avait enfin décidé de partir sur les mers à la recherche de ses origines, les marines leurs étaient tombés dessus alors que cela faisait à peine quelques jours qu'ils voyageaient ensemble. Comment construire une relation avec ça ? Enfin... Construire une relation dans Impel Down n'était pas non plus très simple, ni très sain. C'était sûrement sur le coup de l'émotion, elle ne voyait que ça. Et puis, Crocodile ne se préoccupait déjà plus d'elle.

Mais, en réalité, elle était plutôt contente. Même si c'était étrange et que cela semblait un peu déplacé ici, c'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait quelqu'un. Cette simple constatation suffit à la rassurer et elle se sentit étrangement mieux. Une douce chaleur se répandit en elle, la saisissant avec douceur.

Crocodile jeta un œil à sa compagne de cellule, elle était aussi blanche qu'un cachet d'aspirine, mais elle souriait. Ce fait le surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ait l'air aussi heureuse ! Il était rassurée si elle pouvait sourire alors elle était sûrement tirée d'affaire.

Malheureusement, ces instant de grâce furent finalement rompus par l'arrivée des gardes seulement quelques heures plus tard. Et, bien sûr, c'était Lissandra qu'ils venaient chercher. L'ancien corsaire gronda intérieurement, elle ne c'était même pas encore remise de sa blessure et ils voulaient déjà recommencer les séances de torture ! Ils allaient finir par la tuer pour de bon! Il la vit se lever, son visage était sombre, il n'y avait plus aucunes traces de sourire dessus. Crocodile douta un instant, mais alors qu'elle s'éloignait il ne pût s'empêcher de se lever et il l'attrapa par la main avant de se pencher vers elle pour lui chuchoter quelque chose.

-N'oublie pas de revenir, lui fit-il promettre.

Lissandra ne répondit pas mais elle hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris, puis elle marcha vers son destin.

Quand elle retourna dans sa cellule les gardes la traînaient quasiment mais elle avait encore assez de conscience pour essayer de tenir sur ses jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils la poussent sans ménagement à l'intérieur. Elle tomba lourdement mais se releva aussi sec en vacillant légèrement, elle jeta un regard noir aux prisonniers qui la reluquaient sans aucunes hontes avant de se laisser tomber à côté de Crocodile dans leur coin. Elle reprit lentement ses esprits pour trouva la force de sourire à Crocodile avant de tomber brusquement dans un sommeil agité.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle dormis, mais dans cette cellule sombre et moisit il lui était même impossible de savoir quel jour il était. Chaque instant était pire que le précédent et elle avait l'impression que si ça continuait ainsi, elle finirait par mourir avant d'avoir réalisé le but qu'elle s'était fixée avant de prendre la mer. Elle aurait voulu en parler avec Crocodile, mais elle n'osait plus trop lui adresser la parole ou en tout cas plus avec autant de facilité, c'était assez étrange comme situation : alors qu'ils avaient été très proche, après le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, ils s'étaient soudainement mit à faire comme s'ils n'étaient que des compagnons de prisons, rien de moins et surtout rien de plus. Étrangement, cela la rendait triste. Ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Crocodile avait été tellement différent, cela avait été la première fois qu'elle avait ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un et maintenant...

Il n'y avait plus rien.

Lissandra soupira avec un air apitoyé, Crocodile était toujours assis dans son coin et cela faisait dix minutes qu'elle débattait intérieurement pour lui adresser la parole. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Au début elle pouvait lui parler comme elle le voulait, elle avait vraiment apprécié ces moments là, mais maintenant la seule idée de lui adresser la parole la mettait dans tous ses états. Mais, elle n'eut pas à tergiverser plus longtemps puisque les gardes entrèrent dans la cellule.

-Lissandra, appelèrent-ils.

La jeune femme soupira à nouveau, c'était à nouveau l'heure. Elle se redressa sans se presser, elle jeta un dernier regard vers Crocodile mais il avait la tête tourner dans l'autre direction. Lissandra aurait voulu avoir ses pouvoirs à cet instant là, cela lui aurait évité de trop souffrir. Mais, les menottes en granite marin étaient toujours là et elle ne pourrait sûrement jamais s'échapper d'Impel Down.

0000

Les jours passerent, et la situation empira. Un autre prisonnier avait été emmené dans une cellule pas très loin de la leur et depuis, les séances de torture étaient passées de quotidiennes à ponctuelles. Lissandra était tellement faible qu'elle avait à peine la force d'ouvrir les yeux, Sady jusque là l'avait ménagée mais maintenant elle se démenait comme une folle et lui poser toujours la même question : « Qui es-tu ? ». Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose de gros se préparait et que tout le monde pensait qu'elle en faisait partie alors qu'elle n'en avait strictement aucune idée ! Elle se rendit compte qu'elle touchait le fond le jour où elle songea que se suicider serait peut-être une manière de pouvoir s'échapper de cet endroit de malheur. Elle était à bout autant mentalement que physiquement.

0000

Crocodile regarda son investissement à long terme revenir d'une énième séance de tortures. Il sentait lui aussi que quelque chose se passait mais il n'avait aucunement envie de s'en mêler, si cette fillette n'était pas capable de survivre à ça tant pis pour elle. Pourtant, quand quelques heures plus tard quand Luffy débarqua en trombe dans le niveau 6 d'Impel Down en cherchant désespérément son grand frère, le grand corsaire vit là une chance de s'enfuir et surtout de sauver Lissandra.

-Oy Mugiwara ! Si tu veux t'échapper d'ici, fais moi d'abord sortir, proposa t-il d'un ton morgue et supérieur.

Lissandra suivit l'échange à moitié, si elle avait eut encore assez de force elle aurait elle aussi demandé à s'échapper, mais si Crocodile arrivait à la faire sortir aussi elle n'y voyait aucuns inconvénients !

-Je peux faire un trou dans le plafond, qu'en pensez-vous ? Proposa l'ancien grand corsaire en se levant.

-Crocodile ! S'exclama celui que Lissandra devina être le mugiwara vu le chapeau de paille qui trônait sur son crâne.

-ça faisait longtemps, plaisanta t-il ironiquement.

Lissandra se rendit soudain compte qu'elle ne connaissait rien à la vie, le nom de Mugiwara ne lui disait rien et pourtant il se promenait dans la prison comme si c'était chez lui accompagné par deux autres types qui avaient l'air un peu bizarre. La jeune femme se redressa tant bien que mal pour se rapprocher des barreaux.

-Te fous pas de moi ! Tu es celui qui a attaqué le pays de Vivi ! S'écria Luffy visiblement énervé contre l'ancien grand corsaire.

-C'était il y a longtemps, je n'ai plus aucuns intérêts pour cet endroit, répliqua t-il.

-Je ne te laisserais pas sortir, bouillonna le mugiwara.

Lissandra qui tentait toujours de s'approcher essaya d'attraper un barreau pour s'aider mais à ce moment là elle fut prise d'un vertige et elle s'effondra. Elle sentit un bras l'attraper au vol et elle comprit rapidement que Crocodile la tenait maintenant contre lui avec un air de prédateur qui la fit déglutir.

-Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, continua Crocodile, fait le pour cette gamine, elle n'a aucune raison d'être enfermée ici.

* * *

ça avance vite! Bientôt la liberté... Ou peut-être pas :P A votre avis que va t-il se passer? Dites moi tout :D


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien !

Bonne lecture :3

Merci à **Lawkyrie** pour ton commentaire :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

* * *

Luffy regarda l'étrange duo d'un air perplexe sans trop savoir s'il pouvait avoir confiance ou pas dans l'ancien corsaire. Après tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Vivi, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser s'échapper de prison. Mais, la femme qu'il tenait semblait vraiment mal en point. Et puis, s'il voulait partir secourir Ace il allait avoir besoin de l'aide de Crocodile.

-Laissons le sortir Mugiwara-boy, déclara soudainement un nouveau type à la coupe affro-violette. Son pouvoir pourrait nous être d'une grande utilité.

-Quoi ?! Protesta Luffy.

-Si tu veux aller au quartier générale tu vas avoir besoin de lui, rétorqua Iva.

-Ivankov, cracha Crocodile qui semblait tout de suite beaucoup moins sur de lui et plutôt énervé lui aussi.

-Cela faisait longtemps Croco-boy, je l'ai rencontré quand il n'était qu'un rookie, expliqua Ivankov tandis que le visage de Crocodile perdait de plus en plus de couleurs. Ne t'en fais pas, je peux le garder sous contrôle, il ne nous trahiras pas : je connais une de ses faiblesses !

-Hey ! Si tu oses le dire ! S'emporta l'ancien corsaire.

-Si tu prends ce ton je peux juste révéler ton passé ici, ironisa Iva. Mais si tu te tiens tranquille je ne dirais rien ~

Crocodile se contenta de se taire mais il était clairement visible qu'il était hors de lui, Ivankov pris cela pour un assentiment. Un troisième type étrange (à croire que tout le monde était bizzare en-dehors de la prison) découpa la porte avant de découper les menottes de Lissandra en premier lieu. Ce fut comme si tout d'un coup elle retrouvait toutes les forces qu'elle avait perdu depuis qu'elle était entrée ici.

-Oh mon dieu ça fait du bien, soupira t-elle de contentement.

-Tch, fut le seul remerciement de Crocodile quand il fut enfin libéré à son tour.

Un autre prisonnier s'adressa à Luffy et fut libéré, apparemment il était un ami de son frère si elle avait bien tout compris à l'histoire qui se tramait même si elle n'en comprenait pas vraiment encore les enjeux.

-Je suis content de pouvoir enfin être utile, déclara le nouveau qui était... bleu.

-Tu pourras peut-être stopper la guerre mais tu ne m'empêchera pas de tuer le vieux, répliqua Crocodile d'un air hautain.

-Je ne te laisserais pas toucher Barbe Blanche ! S'emporta le bleu.

-Croco-boy, et ton passé secret ? Ronronna Ivan.

-Tch.

-Très bien, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, expliqua l'afro, nous allons sortir d'ici par la force !

Après que Crocodile eut fait un trou dans le plafond, celui qui avait le corps partagé en blanc et orange découpa des escaliers dans le sol et ils marchèrent jusqu'au niveau 5. Si Lissandra avait bien tout compris, Luffy cherchait à sauver son frère que la marine voulait exécuter, celui-ci faisait par ailleurs partie de l'équipage de barbe blanche que le poisson bleu, autrement Jimbeï, voulait aider, et pour finir Crocodile voulait tuer le capitaine de Ace. Ah, et le coupe-affro était en réalité la reine d'une île de travelo et aussi ami du père de Luffy. La jeune femme songea soudain que le monde était extrêmement bizarre et qu'elle aurait peut-être mieux fait de rester dans sa cellule.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être le QG des fugitifs, Lissandra put enfin aller se vêtir décemment son plus grand plaisir. Elle trouva un kimono à sa taille d'un rouge sombre magnifique mais il lui manquait son katana et son masque, ce qui la rendait nerveuse. Inazuma, le type qui avait un côté du corps blanc et l'autre orange -et qui pouvait aussi changer de sexe-, lui proposa d'aller dans la salle où les gardes conservaient tout les effets personnels des prisonniers. Crocodile entendant cela les suivirent et après avoir farfouillé dans le débarras il en retirant tout un tas de bague avec des gros diamants qu'il se passa aux doigts sans aucuns remords.

-C'est moi où t'as plus de bijoux que moi, fit remarquer Lissandra d'une voix goguenard tandis qu'il s'allumait un cigare.

Crocodile souleva un sourcil en la regardant comme si elle n'était qu'un insecte sous sa chaussure.

-Un homme se doit d'avoir du goût, répliqua t-il le plus naturellement du monde.

Ce qui fit éclater de rire Lissandra. Le grand corsaire se détendit imperceptiblement, le ton qu'elle avait employé un peu plus tôt l'avait surpris. Il avait l'habitude qu'elle se comporte comme une gamine trop naïve pas une adolescente désabusée, il remarqua alors qu'elle tenait un étrange masque de kitsune à la main.

-Oy, c'est quoi ton fruit du démon ? Demanda t-il l'air de rien.

Lissandra se stoppa net dans ses petits bonds pour trouver des trucs amusants dans tout le bazar qu'il régnait (elle venait de passer plusieurs années avec les même fringues, cette pièce était la caverne d'alibaba pour elle, un peu de respect).

-C'est un secret ! Déclara t-elle avec un air malicieux.

Puis, elle glissa son masque sur son visage maintenant à moitié dissimulé. Crocodile eut la désagréable impression que l'éclat rouge de ses yeux se faisaient plus sombre et plus hargneux mais il attribua cela à sa paranoïa. (non il ne pouvait pas simplement s'inquiéter pour cette gamine).

-On y va, déclara Inazuma.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête et le suivirent.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils gravissaient les étages d'Impel Down en découpant des gardes de la prison au passage. Lissandra jubilait comme une folle et les ennemis fuyaient en hurlant devant elle, même Crocodile devait avouer qu'il était plutôt impressionné : pour une rookie elle était plus que douée ! Mais, il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver quel était son fruit du démon, il rejeta au loin ses ennemis d'une gerbe de sable avant de continuer ses observations. La jeune femme se battait avec un sabre et faisait d'important ravages dans les lignes adverses, maintenant son masque de kitsune empêchait complètement de voir son visage. Il était plus qu'intrigué et maintenant il voulait absolument savoir ce qu'il y avait derrière son masque ! Il ne comprenait plus rien et cela le mettait dans une rage folle. Il avait l'impression que cette gamine lui filait entre les doigts et ça c'était tout simplement hors de question.

Il profita d'un moment de calme pour s'approcher d'elle.

-Hé, l'interpella t-il.

Lissandra était entrain d'essuyer méticuleusement la lame de son katana sur le corps gisant d'un garde, puis elle le fit glisser dans son fourreau d'un mouvement digne des plus grands escrimeurs. Crocodile en avait de plus en plus l'impression : cette fille n'était pas n'importe qui.

-Qui es-tu ? Lui demanda t-il.

Lissandra tourna son visage vers lui mais tout ce qu'il pu voir fut les traits d'un kitsune, ces créatures mythiques et étranges dont personne ne pouvait deviner les intentions. Ce qui ne fit qu'intensifier l'agacement de Crocodile.

-Personne, répondit-elle.

La voix qui venait de derrière le masque n'était pas celle de Lissandra, il le sentait au plus profond de ses tripes. D'un pas il fut sur elle et la poussa contre un mur avec un air à faire peur.

-Qui es-tu ? Répéta t-il.

Seul un rire jaune lui répondit et alors qu'il allait lui arracher de force son stupide masque, une main le reteint.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Luffy d'une voix extrêmement sérieuse.

Crocodile n'aurait eu aucun mal à se débarrasser de lui, pourtant il se contenta de lâcher Lissandra et de faire demi-tour comme si de rien n'était.

-ça va ? Demanda Luffy à Lissandra.

Celle-ci hocha faiblement la tête. Elle regarda Crocodile s'éloigner avec un goût amer dans la bouche, son pouvoir lui était bien utile, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de saigner quand elle ne l'utilisait pas. Parfois, elle était tentée de le laisser prendre complètement possession d'elle, mais elle se l'interdisait car si elle le faisait alors Lissandra n'existerait plus.

Ils avaient du se battre, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient mort mais maintenant ils étaient tous sauf, plus personne ne pouvait les arrêter. Les deux pieds sur le pont d'un bateau pour la première fois depuis trop d'années, Lissandra sentait ses larmes couler le long de ses joues derrière son masque. Elle le retira fugacement pour les essuyer, mais quand elle voulu le rabaisser, elle se reteint et admira l'horizon sans média. C'était magnifique, la plus belle chose qu'elle avait vu de toute sa vie, tout ce bleu, toute cette mer rien qu'à eux. Libre. Indomptable. Lissandra se sentait incroyablement heureuse. Pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se sentait briser au fond d'elle, et la douleur repris le contrôle d'elle, alors elle rabaissa son masque et s'imposa le contrôle d'elle-même. Toutes les sensations disparurent et elle retrouva son impassibilité.

Les pirates avaient laissé les cabines aux femmes de leur groupe et Lissandra avait hérité de celle du capitaine. Elle finit par s'y réfugier, ressentant le besoin d'être un peu seule avec elle-même privilège qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir depuis son enfermement. Elle retourna son masque derrière sa tête, retenu par un file rouge et se laissa aller contre la porte de sa chambre. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler, toujours plus nombreuses et toujours plus amères. Elle avait crût qu'une fois libérée d'Impel Down la vie reprendrait son cours normale mais elle s'était complètement trompée, si son corps était bel et bien sorti, son esprit lui était toujours enfermé là-bas. C'était comme si tout ses cauchemars l'avaient suivit et lui collaient la peau sans qu'elle puisse s'en débarrasser.

Son fruit du démon se nommait le _**«**_ _kanjo kanjo no mi »_ littéralement « le fruit des sentiments », il lui permettait de contrôler les sentiments et émotions de ses adversaires. Elle ne pouvait pas en créer une mais en favoriser une déjà existante à l'extrême, elle pouvait aussi utiliser ce pouvoir sur elle-même. Ce qu'elle faisait souvent puisqu'elle était bien trop gentille pour se battre. Alors, elle effaçait touts ses sentiments pour devenir juste de la colère, de la hargne mais à chaque fois elle devait abandonner ce qu'elle était réellement. Au début, quand elle était sortie d'Impel Down, elle avait trouvé ça pratique et reposant : dès qu'elle enfilait son masque toutes ses peurs et douleurs disparaissaient dans un soupir de soulagement. Mais, quand venait le moment de le retirer, ses souffrances étaient démultipliaient, elle ne parvenait plus à faire la part entre elle et le masque, ses sentiments et sa souffrance.

Et elle se sentait affreusement seule. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle avait fréquenté un homme mais celui-ci l'avait laissée tomber, et les autres ne pouvaient même pas prétendre connaître ne serait-ce qu'un cinquième de ce qu'elle était. Il y avait des choses que tout le monde ignorait, qu'elle gardait secrètement tout au fond d'elle, et elle se détestait pour ça son pouvoir commençait à la corrompre. Mais, la peur l'empêchait de s'abandonner complètement à celui-ci, car quand elle regardait Crocodile à travers son masque elle ne ressentait plus rien, même l'horizon bleu se teintait d'une noirceur semblable à celle de sa prison. Mais, petit à petit, la tentation devenait plus forte, si elle cessait de lutter elle ne ressentirait peut-être plus rien mais au moins elle ne souffrirait plus...

Soudain, des coups furent frapper à la porte. Lissandra sécha rapidement ses larmes du revers de sa manche et ouvrit distraitement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-elle en pensant qu'on venait l'avertir de leur arrivé au quartier générale de la marine.

-Je dois te parler, répondit Crocodile.

Le cerveau de Lissandra faillit se faire discrètement la malle tandis que son instinct de survie lui criait de lui refermer la porte au nez mais elle n'eut le temps de faire ni l'un ni l'autre puisque l'ancien grand corsaire n'attendit pas qu'elle lui réponde pour entrer et fermer la porte derrière lui avec une rapidité étonnante.

-J-je suis occupée, tenta t-elle faiblement.

Le regard goguenard qu'il lui renvoya lui fit comprendre que ça ne marchait pas du tout comme excuses. Crocodile la poussa jusque contre le mur et la jeune fille déglutit bruyamment en se disant qu'elle était vraiment mal barrée pour le coup.

-Maintenant tu vas me répondre, ordonna t-il d'un air terrifiant.

Lissandra sentit la peur affluer en comprenant que ce coup-ci elle serait obligée de lui répondre, mais elle ne voulait pas !

-Quels sont tes sentiments pour moi ? Demanda t-il abruptement.

La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois bêtement des yeux croyant avoir mal entendu elle ne s'était pas vraiment attendue à ce genre de question ! Cela la prit d'abord au dépourvu, puis quand elle comprit qu'elle devait lui répondre elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues tandis qu'elle ne trouvait plus ses mots. Discrètement, elle tenta de récupérer son masque pour effacer une nouvelle fois ses sentiments.

-Pas de ça, je veux que tu me répondes toi, répliqua Crocodile en lui saisissant les poignets.

Elle se retrouva bloquait entre lui et le mur, les poignets enserrés au-dessus de la tête par son crochet tandis qu'il utilisait soudainement son autre main pour l'attirer contre lui et l'embrasser passionnément. Lissandra sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine et d'un coup toutes ses peurs et ses angoisses s'envolèrent, ne restait plus qu'une passion brûlante et un désir de feu qui ravageait tout sur son passage. Lissandra se colla encore plus contre Crocodile pour intensifier leur baiser, elle avait les joues rouges et la respiration erratique mais elle s'abandonnait complètement à leur étreinte.

-C'est bien la réponse que j'attendais, déclara Crocodile de sa voix goguenarde.

Lissandra lui jeta un regard exaspérée avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres pour le faire définitivement taire. L'ancien grand corsaire ne se fit pas prier et tout en gardant les mains de la jeune femme prisonnière il entreprit de venir caresser la peau douce et fragile de ses seins en-dessous de son kimono. Le gémissement qu'elle tenta d'étouffer ne fit qu'exciter d'avantage Crocodile qui la plaqua durement contre le mur en la dévorant littéralement de baisers.

Malheureusement, ils furent rapidement interrompus par quelqu'un venant tambouriner à la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-On va arriver ! VITEEE !

Lissandra reconnu la voix d'un des membres de leur équipage improvisé et elle leva les yeux ciels tandis que Crocodile semblait à deux doigts de commettre un meurtre.

-On ne tue pas les membres de notre équipage, déclara t-elle doctement.

-Ce n'est pas mon équipage, répliqua t-il.

-Non, c'est non, refusa t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et elle lui arracha de force un autre baiser en tentant le tout pour le tout.

-Tu sais, je peux te faire déprimer tellement profondément que tu te jetteras dans l'océan, fit froidement remarquer Lissandra.

-Hé, je savais que ton fruit du démon marchait sur les sentiments, répliqua Crocodile qui fit mine d'ignorer sa menace.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel mais réussit à se débarrasser de l'homme en sable qui, pas fou, l'avait relâchée. Mais, elle se doutait que ce n'était que partie remise, Crocodile n'était pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement. En tout cas, étrangement, elle se sentait mieux. Pourtant, le grand tournant de sa vie l'attendait à Marine Ford, mais pour la première fois de sa vie elle n'était plus seule. Elle avait avec elle des amis, et même plus, sur qui elle pouvait compter et qui l'aidait à surmonter ses épreuves.

-Tout ira bien, se murmura t-elle à elle-même.

-Tu as dis quelque chose ? Demanda Crocodile en se retournant alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir la porte.

-Rien, j'arrive !

0000

Il y eut la vague, énorme, magique et indestructible. Lissandra hurla tellement qu'elle crût que ses cordes vocales allaient lâcher dans sa gorge. Étrangement, elle survécu. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que de l'eau salée s'engouffre dans sa bouche et la fasse suffoquer. Tout c'était passé tellement vite que Lissandra n'avait même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait : elle se noyait. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de maudire le jour où elle avait mangé ce maudit fruit du démon qu'elle perdait déjà conscience. Tout était finit pour elle, c'était tellement rageant de finir ainsi sans même pouvoir se battre. Sa respiration lui manquait et les tréfonds obscures de l'océan l'appelaient.

Lissandra ferma les yeux.

-Tu peux rouvrir les yeux, fit remarquer une voix amusée.

Lissandra ouvrit un œil avec un air suspect, s'attendant au pire, mais elle était toujours bel et bien vivante : Jimbeï se tenait devant elle avec un charisme qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu. La jeune femme était impressionnée de voir avec quelle grâce les hommes poissons évoluaient dans leur élément.

-Merci, fit-elle en comprenant logiquement qu'elle lui devait la vie.

Crocodile lança un dernier regard à Lissandra avant de partir en marchant comme s'il était tout seul alors que des tas de marines et de pirates s'entre-tuaient autour de lui dans un vacarme du diable. Lissandra le regarda partir avec un petit sourire triste. Une fois qu'elle eut essorée ses cheveux et piquée des vêtements secs sur un gars inconscient elle partit à la recherche du type pour qui elle était venue jusque ici. Tout le monde devait penser qu'elle avait suivit Luffy et sa bande juste parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres endroits où aller, mais en réalité si elle avait continué le même chemin qu'eux, c'était parce que c'était aussi le sien. Elle ne connaissait pas grand chose de ce qui se passait dans le monde, elle avait passé tellement de temps enfermée dans sa cellule et beaucoup de choses c'étaient passées, mais elle avait des oreilles et savait écouter. La première chose qu'elle avait faite en sortant de prison avait été de trouver toutes les informations possibles sur cet homme. Et, ce qu'elle avait appris l'avait complètement chamboulée. Depuis le jour où elle avait appris la vérité elle n'avait désirée qu'une chose : rencontrer son père. Mais, apparemment, le monde entier avait décidé de contre-carrer tout ses plans.

-Bon... Où je dois aller maintenant, réfléchis Lissandra à voix haute.

La bataille faisait toujours aussi rage autour d'elle, des gens criaient, hurlaient et pleuraient, Lissandra ressentait toutes les émotions des combattants de façon décuplées et bientôt elle se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlée. Elle avait toujours était ainsi, depuis toute petite, elle ressentait les émotions des gens et les ressentait comme si c'était les siennes. Plutôt handicapant pour se battre, alors elle activa son fruit du démon et son visage retrouva son impassibilité. D'un geste vif elle rabaissa son masque et tira son katana de son fourreau.

Elle savait que celui qui allait être exécuté aujourd'hui s'appelait Ace et qu'il faisait parti de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche, l'un des quatre grands corsaires. Et, effectivement elle repéra l'un des plus gros bateau qu'elle n'ait jamais vu : il s'agissait en réalité du Moby Dick. La jeune femme se mit à courir à toutes jambes dans sa direction en espérant de tout cœur que son père se trouvait toujours à son bords. Elle dégomma quelques marines qui passaient par là avec une certaine satisfaction assez sadique qui l'effraya un peu elle-même. La jeune femme regarda son sabre qui ruisselait de sang avec un drôle de sentiment qui la prit à la gorge et à la poitrine. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps pour les sentiments. D'un coup vif elle fit passer l'arme à gauche à un soldat avant de continuer à tracer sa route sanglante.

0000

Crocodile avait Barbe Blanche juste devant lui, il pouvait l'achever dès qu'il le désirerait mais il se doutait fortement que cela ne suffirait pas à faire tomber l'empereur, mais l'ancien grand corsaire était intelligent (et n'avait pas son ego dans les chaussettes). Mais, au vue du fait qu'il se tenait à l'arrière des affrontements et son air fatigué, Crocodile devinait que sa maladie ne s'était pas arrangée et il était persuadé que son ère toucherait bientôt à sa fin, et il comptait bien lui donner le coup de grâce lui-même. Ainsi, il pourrait enfin accomplir ce qu'il désirait depuis plusieurs années.

Crocodile se propulsa en avant et projeta une grande gerbe de sable, aussi tranchante que l'acier, directement vers Barbe Blanche qui, trop préoccupé par ce qu'il se passait devant lui, ne se doutait même pas de sa présence. L'ancien grand corsaire se doutait que certains des commandants de l'empereur devait se trouver à ses côtés et lui mettraient des bâtons dans les roues mais il n'aurait aucun de mal à se débarrasser d'eux. Ensuite, il n'aurait plus qu'à s'occuper de Barbe Blanche. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'il se passa ensuite.

Son puissant coup fut bel et bien paré comme il s'y attendait mais pas par la personne à qui il aurait pensé.

-Lissandra ?! S'exclama Crocodile. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

La jeune femme se tenait devant lui et venait de parer son coup grâce à son katana, ce qui venait de lui prouver que contre toute attente en plus d'un fruit du démon elle savait aussi maîtriser le haki de l'armement. Mais tout cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi elle venait de l'interrompre dans ses plans.

-Oy gamine qu'est-ce que tu fous ? S'étonna aussi un des commandants de Barbe blanche.

Barbe blanche lui-même se tourna vers elle avec un regard surpris et étonné.

-Qui es-tu gamine ? Lui demanda t-elle de sa voix grave et rocailleuse.

Lissandra sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant : elle devait aller jusqu'au bout. Elle sentait le regard de Barbe Blanche braqué sur elle, celui aussi du commandant blanc mais le pire était celui de Crocodile. Lissandra ne savait pas si elle serait capable de surmonter ça.

-Je ne peux pas te laisser le tuer, expliqua t-elle en tentant de masquer le tremblement dans sa voix.

-Pourquoi ?

-Barbe blanche... Est mon père.

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? Des révélations? Du fruit du démon de Li? Dites moi tout :D


	5. Chapter 4

Hello ! j'espère que vous allez bien :) Je publie comme je peux avec les cours ce n'est pas toujours facile ;)

Pour ceux qui se demandent je pense qu'il reste encore 2/3 chapitres ^^

 **Illheart :** Déjà merci, je crois que c'est la première fois que j'ai eu une review aussi longue! Et c'est loin d'être une remarque négative, au contraire ça m'a fais vraiment plaisir que quelqu'un prenne à ce point le temps de commenter ce que j'écris ! Alors pour tes premières remarques, je ne sais plus si je l'ai déjà dis, mais j'ai écris cette fanfic il y a bien au moins 3 ans si ce n'est pas 4 ^^ Ensuite, c'est à l'origine un OS d'une soixantaine de pages mais pour éviter l'indigestion je l'ai coupé en plusieurs chapitres (ce que j'ai déjà fais avec mon OS sur le CP9). Du coup ça explique pourquoi le titre ne marche pas longtemps x'D Je suis contente que tu trouves peu de fautes (je fais un travail de relecture qui ressemble presque à de l'archéologie x'D), pareil pour les persos contente qu'ils ne soient pas trop OCC! Pour Crocodile, je reconnais encore que je suis sûrement allée vite mais à l'origine c'était seulement un OS même pas destiné à être publié ^^ Je suis ravie que mon OC te plaise même s'il est un peu bizzare xD Encore plus s'il ressemble à un X-Men, possible que j'ai été influencé même si je ne vois pas lequel ça pourrait être :o Je suis encore plus contente si j'ai pu t'aider à surmonter ton inquiétude des OC! En espérant que la suite te plaise et que tu trouves d'autre de mes fics One Piece aussi intéressantes ;)

 **Black D Jasmin** : Je ne peux rien te promettre xD je ne suis pas forcément du genre à sauver tout le monde ~ Mais le suspense sera de courte durée en tout cas :P merci pour ton commentaire !

Bonne lecture à tous :D

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

* * *

A un autre moment, dans une autre situation, pour une autre raison, l'expression de Crocodile aurait sûrement fait rire Lissandra. ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'on pouvait se venter d'avoir surpris l'ancien grand corsaire, et elle aurait sûrement réussis à le faire rire aussi, puis ils se seraient peut-être embrassés. Mais, ce jour là, à ce moment là, pour cette raison là, Lissandra eut l'impression qu'on écrasait son cœur dans sa poitrine avec un burin. Elle s'était toujours imaginée le jour où elle retrouverait son père comme un beau jour remplis de joies et d'allégresses, mais c'était tout le contraire : sa déclaration jeta un froid et l'atmosphère se plomba lourdement sans que personne ne sache vraiment comment réagir.

-On dirait que ce n'est pas tout jour de chance gamin, fit ironiquement remarquer Barbe Blanche à Crocodile avec son rire étrange.

L'expression de Crocodile était maintenant passé de la surprise à une colère noir qui effraya Lissandra, c'était la première fois qu'il la regardait ainsi. Et, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, elle lui avait toujours cachée la vérité. Au début, elle y était obligée, si elle le lui avait dit dans la prison tout le monde aurait été au courant, elle s'était toujours dis qu'elle lui en parlerait dès qu'ils sortiraient. Mais, quand ce jour été enfin arrivé, elle avait aussi appris que la personne que Crocodile voulait le plus tuer au monde était en réalité son père. Lissandra aurait pu lui en vouloir pour ça mais à ce moment là elle ne connaissait pas encore son père et elle ne savait pas quel genre d'homme il était, donc le désir de Crocodile été peut-être justifié. Mais, elle voulait d'abord le rencontrer, le connaître. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser le tuer ainsi alors qu'elle venait enfin de le retrouver...

Crocodile se redressa de toute sa hauteur, il la dominait complètement et Lissandra eut l'impression que par son simple regard il venait de la tuer : tout ce mépris et cette haine la firent frémir. Jamais, jamais il ne l'avait regardée ainsi, c'était le regard qu'il donnait aux autres, le masque qu'il portait comme elle portait le sien.

-Nos chemins se séparent ici, déclara t-il froidement.

Pour la première fois sa voix n'était ni goguenarde, ni méprisante et encore moins hautaine, et c'était encore pire. Lissandra le regarda s'éloigner l'âme en peine, elle avait envie de pleurer et même son fruit du démon n'arrivait pas à juguler ce surplus d'émotions qui menaçait de la submerger. Personne ne vit la larme qui coula sur sa joue grâce à son masque, Lissandra se força à se calmer et se tourna finalement vers l'empereur.

-C'est vrai ce que tu as dis gamine ? Demanda t-il sans sembler prêter attention au drame qui se déroulait pourtant devant lui.

Lissandra était surprise par sa voix : malgré son âge elle était très rauque, de plus sa taille était impressionnante et intimidante la jeune femme ne s'était pas du tout attendue à ça.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua t-elle. Mais, un jour j'ai fouillé dans les affaires de ma mère, et j'y ai trouvé une photo d'elle. Dessus, il y avait un homme... Au début je ne savais pas que c'était vous, j'ai gardé la photo en pensant simplement que cet homme était mon père, je voulais juste avoir une idée d'à quoi il ressemblait. Mais, c'était avant que je ne tombe sur votre avis de recherche. Il était impossible de douter, je suis allée voir ma mère et elle m'a tout avoué. Elle m'a suppliée de ne pas partir à votre recherches mais j'ai désobéis, j'aurais sûrement mieux fais de l'écouter.

Barbe blanche n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot durant son long monologue, il s'était contentait de la fixer de ses pupilles noirs. Lissandra se sentait gênée, elle avait la gorge sèche et le cœur qui battait fort mais maintenant tout était dit, elle était enfin arrivée jusqu'au bout. Et, pourtant, elle se sentait terriblement amère. Barbe Blanche ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que les siens étaient rouges, et ses cheveux étaient blancs mais elle savait qu'il les avait eu blonds alors qu'elle les avait noirs comme la nuit, et puis il était très grand alors qu'elle était d'une taille plutôt normale.

Tout cela n'avait été qu'une mauvaise blague.

-Quel était le nom de ta mère jeune fille ?

Lissandra remarqua distraitement qu'elle était passée de 'gamine' à 'jeune fille', cela voulait-il dire qu'il la prenait maintenant avec un peu plus en considération ?

-Amalia Loveless, déclara Lissandra en se demandant s'il allait la croire.

Barbe Blanche avait l'air pensif, un de ses commandant se tenait toujours à côté de lui : un blond avec une drôle de tenue et un touage bleu sur le torse, il la regardait depuis le début d'un air curieux. Il devait sûrement se dire lui aussi qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à son père.

-Enlève ton masque, demanda t-il.

Lissandra lui obéit, de toute façon elle n'était plus à ça près. Mais, alors qu'elle venait à peine de le retirer, elle vit l'arme de Barbe Blanche foudre à toute allure sur elle. Seul son instinct la sauva et elle recula vivement en parant à l'extrême avec son katana qu'elle n'avait heureusement pas rengainé.

-Pourquoi ?! Demanda t-elle.

Mais Barbe Blanche semblait soudain pris d'une rage meurtrière car il lui porta plusieurs coups puissant qui l'auraient sûrement tuée si elle ne les avait pas parés ou esquivés. Si c'était comme ça, Lissandra se força à entrer dans une rage folle et se mit à enchaîner coup sur coup et elle finit même par pouvoir elle aussi porter des attaques à l'empereur. D'un coup, elle vit qu'elle avait une ouverture, elle ne réfléchit même pas et fonça. Le sang de Barbe Blanche jaillit et Lissandra se recula brusquement comme brûlée. Elle se mit à haleter en tentant de reprendre sa propre personnalité, elle ne voulait pas blesser son père !

-BWHA!HA!Ha!HA

Le rire de Barbe Blanche la fit sursauter.

-Qui t'as appris à te battre ? Lui demanda t-il les yeux brillants et un grand sourire comme s'il n'avait pas une coupure sur le torse.

-Personne, lâcha Lissandra du bout des lèvres et qui commençaient sérieusement à en avoir marre de ce jeu bizarre.

-Tu es bien ma fille, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, déclara t-il. Tu maîtrise le haki de façon inné.

-Le quoi ?

Sa remarque ne fit qu'accentuer le sourire de Barbe Blanche.

-C'est un pouvoir spécial, mais ce n'est ni l'heure ni le moment d'en parler. Qui aurait crû qu'un tel endroit pourrait emmener une telle surprise ! Marco !

-Oui Père ? Fit le commandant aux cheveux blonds.

Lissandra tiqua à la façon dont il venait d'appeler son père, était-il lui aussi son fils ? Cela voudrait-il dire que son père avait eu plusieurs femmes ? Sa mère ne lui en avait pas beaucoup parlé mais elle lui avait dit qu'il était un homme fidèle et qu'il était partie pour ne pas la mettre en danger à cause de son statu de pirate. Seulement, à ce moment là, aucuns des deux ne savaient que sa mère était enceinte et qu'elle naîtrait neuf mois plus tard.

-Protège ma fille s'il te plaît, lui demanda Barbe Blanche en reprenant un air soudainement mortellement sérieux.

-Bien père.

-Je peux me protéger toute seule, bouda Lissandra en regardant d'un mauvais œil le commandant.

-BWHA!Ha!Ha!Ha ! Je n'en doute pas ! Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir plus m'occuper de toi mais j'ai en ce moment un autre fils à sauver.

-Encore ? S'exclama Lissandra avant de se rendre compte que c'était un peu déplacé de dire ça.

Mais sa remarque en fit qu'accentuer le rire de son père, qui riait d'ailleurs un peu beaucoup à son goût.

-Mais... Est-ce que ceux sont mes frères ? Demanda t-elle en redoutant un peu la réponse.

-Bien sûr, répliqua Barbe Blanche, mais si ça peut te rassurer, tu es la seule qui partage mon sang et celui de ta mère.

Lissandra qui avait d'abords fait la grimace finit par sourire. Quelque part elle préférait l'idée d'être la seule, elle n'aurait pas aimé avoir à partager ce nouveau père, c'était un peu égoïste mais après tout ce qu'elle avait traversé elle méritait bien un peu d'attention non ?

-D'accord, alors je vais vous aider à sauver mon pseudo frangin, déclara t-elle.

-Sérieusement ? S'exclama Marco.

-Pourquoi pas ? Après tout c'est plus ou moins mon frère à moi aussi maintenant, c'est plutôt sympa de plus être fille unique, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Elle remarqua alors le regard brillant et fier que posa Barbe Blanche sur elle et Lissandra se sentit plus heureuse que jamais. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait son père, et même si tout ne c'était pas passé exactement comme elle l'aurait souhaité, elle eut soudain le sentiment que cela avait valu le coup.

-En avant, déclara t-elle simplement avant de se jeter à son tour dans la bataille.

Marco se lança à sa suite et à deux ils se mirent à la poursuite d'Ace.

0000

Lissandra se battait comme une lionne pour avancer à travers les lignes ennemies, Ace avait été sauvé mais leurs adversaires étaient beaucoup trop nombreux, il était évident qu'ils ne pourraient pas s'en sortir. Elle devina plus qu'elle n'entendit les mots de son père qui préférait se sacrifier plutôt que de voir ses enfants mourir sous ses yeux. Son cœur rata un battement et elle glissa misérablement sur une flaque de sang au sol. Elle était tellement surprise qu'elle vit le coup venir seulement quand la lame fut devant ses yeux, elle ne ferma pas les yeux, la mort elle l'affrontait en face.

Soudain, une gerbe de sable fit voltiger l'épée et hurler le marine. Crocodile s'interposa entre eux deux et acheva celui qui avait faillit tuer Lissandra. Il se retourna vers elle avec son habituel air hautain et méprisant.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Lui demanda t-il d'une voix chargée de reproches.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux en avoir à foutre, grommela t-elle en détournant la tête.

Lissandra s'appuya sur sa lame pour se relever et lui tourna résolument le dos. Elle ne voulait plus lui parler, apparemment il la détestait, alors pourquoi venait-il encore la torturer ? Y trouvait-il du plaisir ? Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose l'agripper par le bassin et elle eut un hoquet de surprise en se retrouvant coller contre le torse de Crocodile à l'aide de son énorme crochet doré.

-Je sais qui tu es maintenant, déclara t-il d'une voix goguenarde.

Puis, il l'embrassa violemment sans lui laisser le temps de dire un seul mot, Lissandra tenta vainement de lui résister et de trouver une explication logique à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis, elle décida de laisser tomber, elle déconnecta son cerveau et profita du baiser qu'ils échangeaient avec un plaisir extatique.

-J'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas si je tue ton père, lui demanda t-il d'une voix goguenarde quand ils se furent séparés.

-Pourquoi veux-tu tuer toutes les personnes que j'apprécie... C'est de la jalousie ! S'exclama t-elle soudainement avec un éclair de génie.

-Tch, fut la seule réponse dédaigneuse qu'il lui accorda.

Ce qui eut pour résulta de la faire éclater de rire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne brusquement contact avec la réalité. Elle entendait les soldats de Barbe Blanche hurler son prénom et elle se retourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait maintenant.

Ace refusait de laisser Barbe Blanche derrière, il hurlait et se débattait comme un fous, Lissandra le regardait faire avec un détachement étrange. Elle n'arrivait pas à vraiment réaliser ce qui était entrain de se passer devant ses yeux. Son père ne pouvait pas se sacrifier ainsi, c'était tout simplement ridicule. Elle venait de le retrouver, ils allaient rentrer ensemble, ensuite elle le conduirait sur l'île où l'attendait sa mère et ils seraient à nouveau une vraie famille comme cela aurait dû être depuis le début.

-Lissandra, appela soudainement Barbe Blanche.

La jeune fille fit un pas comme un automate, elle n'arrivait pas à penser, c'était trop dur de le laisser partir ainsi.

-Je... je ne peux pas, avoua t-elle. Je reste, j'ai tellement souffert pour vous retrouver enfin ! Je ne vous laisserais pas vous sacrifier ainsi !

Barbe Blanche se mit à rire de nouveau.

-Je suis désolé de devoir te laisser à nouveau seule. Mais tu as une nouvelle famille qui t'attends maintenant, lui expliqua t-il.

-Non ! Hurla Lissandra. C'est vous mon père ! Je ne sais pas qui ils sont et ils ne sont rien pour moi ! Je ne veux peux !

Elle commençait à perdre complètement les pédales et elle sentit soudain une puissance formidable déferler autour d'elle. Tout les soldats autour se mirent à vaciller et l'air se distordait comme si un vent chaud soufflait. Lissandra aurait voulu tuer tout le monde d'un coup, ainsi son père n'aurait pas à se sacrifier, et il ne l'abandonnerait pas une nouvelle fois. Mais, soudainement, elle sentit qu'on la prenait dans des bras. Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit que c'était son père qui la serrait tendrement contre son torse, elle éclata alors en sanglots.

-Je suis désolée ma fille, murmura t-il. Mais, si ça peut te rassurer, tu es et resteras toujours la seule fille que j'ai jamais eu. Je suis fier de toi.

Lissandra ne pouvait plus parler, elle avait la gorge bloquée, elle pleurait tellement, alors elle glissa ses mains autour de son cou dans une dernière marque d'affection. Et, personne dans le champs de bataille ne put ignorer à quel point cette scène était touchante. Même les marines sentirent soudainement un étrange sentiment qui s'appelait de la culpabilité les traverser.

Finalement, Barbe Blanche se releva et Lissandra essuya ses larmes en reniflant comme une enfant.

-Une dernière chose Lissandra, demanda t-il. Pourquoi as-tu dis que tu avais souffert pour me retrouver ?

La jeune femme se mordilla la lèvre, puis elle prit ses cheveux et les fit glisser sur son épaule gauche, dévoilant sa nuque, Barbe Blanche pu ainsi voir les chiffres noirs qui y étaient gravés au fer rouge et qui prouvaient son passage dans la prison d'Impel Down. Le regard de l'empereur s'emplit de fureur.

-Une dernière chose, le retient-elle cependant. Je... Est-ce que vous pouvez m'appeler une dernière fois...

Mais elle n'arrivait pas à le dire, elle se sentait ridicule et bouleversée.

-Je t'aime, ma fille, déclara Barbe Blanche, tu diras à ta mère que je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer et que je suis désolé de l'avoir laissée seule.

Lissandra crû que son cœur allait éclater.

-D'accord. Au revoir... papa.

* * *

Et un chapitre qui nous rapproche encore un peu plus de la fin ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé?

De Barbe Blanche et Lissandra? De Croco? Dites moi tout :D


	6. Chapter 5

Hello :D Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fanfic :D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

* * *

Lissandra tomba lentement au sol, elle entendit Crocodile lui hurler de se relever mais elle ne l'entendait même pas. C'était comme si le monde entier avait disparu et il ne restait plus que Barbe Blanche, immobile, mort, debout, sans vie, fier, décédé, majestueux, endormi pour toujours, loin. Quelqu'un la tira de force et elle n'eut pas la force de résister.

Enfin si.

-Arrêtes de me mordre ! S'emporta Crocodile qui eut soudainement envie de la frapper.

-NON ! JE VAIS ALLER TUER CE FILS DE PUTE !

Crocodile la serra encore plus fort malgré le fait qu'il partageait actuellement la même envie qu'elle. Mais, il n'était pas fou au point de la laisser aller galoper derrière le pirate et l'amiral qui venaient de battre son propre père. Leurs adversaires étaient trop nombreux et eux plus assez, Crocodile savait reconnaître quand une bataille était terminée.

Et ils avaient perdu.

-JE VEUX LUI ARRACHER LES YEUX !

Il n'avait jamais vu Lissandra dans une telle rage folle : elle se débattait dans ses bras et hurlait comme si elle était possédée, et il ne doutait pas qu'elle n'utilisait même pas ses pouvoirs, il grimaça quand elle enfonça ses griffes dans son épaule pour le forcer à la lâcher mais il tient bon. Il était hors de question qu'il manque une nouvelle fois de la perdre, surtout qu'ils se trouvaient actuellement en train de voler et que s'il la lâchait maintenant elle irait s'aplatir comme une crêpe en contre-bas. Crocodile fronça les sourcils et fit la seule chose qui lui restait à faire : il assomma Lissandra d'un coup de crochet sur la tête. Elle poussa un petit cri très féminin et tomba évanouis dans ses bras. Crocodile eut un petit sourire vainqueur et pu continuer de s'enfuir sans qu'une tigresse se fasse littéralement les griffes sur lui, ce qui était nettement plus agréable.

L'ex-grand corsaire fronça les sourcils en voyant des jets de lave jaillir au loin, dans la direction de la baie où se trouvaient les seuls bateaux pour s'enfuir, même si la mer était gelée, Crocodile comptait bien en trouver un avec lequel il pourrait s'enfuir loin d'ici. Il regarda Lissandra toujours inanimée dans ses bras, il devait la sortir d'ici coûte que coûte, même après ce qu'il avait appris sur elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours penser qu'elle ne méritait pas tout ce qui lui arrivait, elle était trop innocente pour ça.

Malheureusement, la situation empira drastiquement quand il découvrit le champ de bataille qu'était devenue la baie de Marine Ford : les pirates fuyaient dans tous les sens dans une débandade incontrôlée tandis que les soldats de la marine s'acharnaient sur eux et n'hésitaient pas à leur tirer dans le dos pour les achever. Un coup d'œil lui appris que tous les bateaux étaient pris dans la glace et qu'il ne pourrait pas s'échapper grâce à eux, puis il remarqua un attroupement un peu plus loin : Jimbeï tentait de fuir avec Luffy dans ses bras tandis qu'Aikinu s'acharnait sur eux avec une rage infatigable. Crocodile n'hésita pas une seule seconde, c'était sa chance de prendre la fuite.

D'un geste de la main il envoya une lame de sable pourfendre Aikinu, celui-ci se retrouva fendu en deux sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver.

-Jimbeï, protège celui que tu dois protéger, déclara-t-il. Ne les laisse pas arriver à leur fin.

Hors de question de donner satisfaction à ces enfoirés de la marine, tous ces connards ne devaient pas voir leur espoir réalisé. Il créa une tornade de sable qui enveloppa Jimbeï et Luffy et les propulsa en l'air, hors de portée d'Aikinu.

-Ah, et rend moi un service : occupe-toi d'elle ! Je compte sur toi !

Crocodile lui envoya Lissandra d'un geste vif et assuré et l'homme poisson se retrouva avec une gamine inconsciente en plus dans les bras. Jimbeï regarda son ancien collègue de prison avec un air effaré sans trop comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer : il avait toujours considéré Crocodile comme un opportuniste égoïste qui pensait d'abord à son propre bien avait tout le reste, pourtant ce qu'il venait de faire prouver tout le contraire.

-Tch.

Crocodile ralluma son cigare qui venait de s'éteindre et en inspira une bouffée avec satisfaction, maintenant qu'il était débarrassé de Lissandra il pouvait y aller à fond. En face de lui, son adversaire se remettait de sa blessure et semblait hors de lui. L'ancien grand corsaire eut une pensée pour la jeune femme qui s'enfuyait au loin, si elle s'en sortait, alors tout n'aurait pas été en vain.

0000

Lissandra se réveilla en hurlant, elle souffrait comme si quelqu'un lui appliquait une lame chauffée au fer blanc sur la poitrine. Elle sentit qu'on la tenait, elle se débattit de toutes ses forces en criant, griffant et mordant mais ils ne voulaient pas la lâcher.

-Lissandra ! Tu es en sécurité !

Mais elle savait que c'était un piège, Sady essayait encore de lui faire perdre la raison, elle ne se laisserait pas faire !

-Margaret, recule-toi, ordonna une voix sèche.

Soudain, elle sentit une sorte de pression sur elle, comme si quelqu'un tentait de lui imposer sa volonté, ce qui ne fit que la rendre encore plus terrifiée, elle se débattit de toutes ses forces contre celle-ci mais petit à petit ses forces l'abandonnèrent et elle se retrouva épuisée sur le lit.

-C'est, bon tu t'es calmée maintenant ?

Lissandra regarda la femme qui venait de lui adresser la parole : grande, plantureuse et un air d'impératrice. La jeune femme se redressa brusquement.

-Je suis désolée ! S'exclama-t-elle.

Elle remarqua alors Margaret un peu en retrait, elle avait la tête basse, c'est alors qu'elle vit la griffure qu'elle avait à la joue.

-Oh non gémit Lissandra. Je suis vraiment désolée.

-Ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-elle avec un pauvre sourire.

Lissandra se prit la tête dans les mains pour retenir ses larmes, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle était ici depuis une semaine et elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait devenir folle. Chaque nuit était une véritable torture et elle se réveillait tout les matins persuadée d'être de retour à Impel Down et elle finissait invariablement par blesser quelqu'un. L'impératrice serpent avait déjà été gentille de la soigner et la garder avec elle sur son île, et tout ce qu'elle faisait en retour c'était de blesser ses sujets.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, la rassura Boa d'un air adouci, je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir. Margaret, tu peux y aller.

La jeune fille hocha vivement la tête avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Lissandra jeta un regard curieux à Boa, comment une femme comme elle pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer la moitié de ce qu'elle avait vécu ? L'impératrice s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit, puis elle dégagea ses cheveux, comme elle l'avait fait pour Barbe blanche, ensuite elle désagrafa sa cape et Lissandra put alors voir la marque d'esclave sur son dos.

-Voilà, fit sèchement Boa. Je comprends, sincèrement.

-Merci, murmura Lissandra.

L'impératrice hocha la tête en remettant sa cape en place, puis elle se releva.

-Maintenant essaye de manger, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas aller mieux !

-Je vais essayer, promit-elle avec un sourire navré.

Mais dès qu'elle fut partie son sourire s'évapora comme neige au soleil, son regard erra par la fenêtre et elle ressentit à nouveau tout son désespoir s'abattre sur elle. Elle s'était retrouvée ici, loin de tout, seule au monde, elle n'avait aucunes nouvelles de Crocodile, il était d'ailleurs fort probable que celui-ci l'ait abandonnée après l'avoir assommée. Et puis... Qu'allait-elle faire ensuite ? La première fois qu'elle était partie en mer elle avait un but : rencontrer son père et le rendre fier d'elle. Mais il était mort, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour le sauver. Lissandra ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle, elle en se sentait pas capable de blesser à nouveau sa mère en lui apprenant sa mort.

Son regard se posa alors sur son masque de kitsune qui reposait sur la table, elle n'y avait pas touché jusque-là. Mais la tentation était chaque jour un peu plus forte, si elle le mettait, alors toutes ses peines s'effaceraient...

-Où es-tu, murmura-t-elle avant de s'effondrer en sanglots.

Elle pleura un long moment en silence, laissant sa peine s'exprimer, mais cela ne la consola pas le moins du monde, elle se sentit encore plus fatiguée et désespérée, et maintenant elle avait mal à la tête. Lissandra se releva et regarda la nourriture qu'on avait posé pour elle sur la table de sa chambre.

Elle n'avait pas faim, aujourd'hui non plus elle ne mangerait pas.

Elle ne pouvait plus rester ici, c'était trop dur de se réveiller tous les jours et de voir qu'elle avait encore fait du mal à quelqu'un. Elle préférait encore s'en aller et aller crever toute seule dans son coin sans personne pour assister à sa lente descente en enfer.

Lissandra ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, personne ne la gardait (cela changeait d'Impel Down), elle sortit en faisant attention que personne ne la voit puis elle se mit à courir à toutes jambes en direction de la forêt. C'était étrange mais le peu de temps que dura sa course elle se sentit libre comme l'air et un sourire jubilatoire se dessina même sur ses lèvres. Une fois à couvert sous les arbres, Lissandra s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle puis regarda où elle était : la forêt était énorme et s'étendait à des lieux à la ronde. Elle ne doutait pas que des bêtes sauvages et autres créatures y vivaient, mais avec un peu de chance l'une d'elle voudrait bien lui donner le coup de grâce et abréger ses souffrances.

Elle aurait tellement voulu être capable de se relever toute seule mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Quand elle était à Impel Down elle se répétait tous les jours qu'après ça les choses s'arrangeraient et elle y avait vraiment cru ! Elle avait rencontré Crocodile puis son père lui avait dit qu'il était fier d'elle. Mais, l'instant d'après le destin lui avait repris tout ce qu'il lui avait donné. Si c'était juste pour la faire souffrir elle aurait presque préféré ne jamais les rencontrer, aucun d'entre eux.

0000

Crocodile était d'une humeur noire : il avait réussi à s'échapper de Marine Ford sans trop de problèmes, il avait même récupéré Mr 1, et tous les deux s'étaient enfuis sur l'un des bateaux rescapés de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche. Bon, ils s'étaient cordialement fait descendre dès la première île mais ce n'était qu'un léger détail. Mais, c'était à ce moment-là, qu'il avait réalisé qu'il n'avait strictement aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait Lissandra. Il l'avait confiée à Jimbeï mais il ne savait pas où se trouvait actuellement l'Homme-Poisson.

-Merde, s'emporta-t-il.

Mr 1 le regarda s'énerver sans oser intervenir, il savait pertinemment ce qui arrivait quand on se mêlait des affaires de Crocodile quand il était dans cet état-là, et il avait toujours était assez intelligent pour ne jamais s'y aventurer. Pendant ce temps, Crocodile fulminait sans trouver de solution pour remettre la main sur Lissandra. Il était hors de question qu'il abandonne la partie aussi facilement, après tout elle était son investissement ! C'était lui qui l'avait sortie d'Impel Down et maintenant elle était à lui !

Il lui fallut une semaine pour découvrir qu'en réalité Lissandra avait été embarqué sur le navire sous-marin de l'équipage du chirurgien de la mort, puis qu'ils l'avaient conduite sur l'île des femmes avec Jimbeï et Luffy qui avaient tous deux étaient gravement blessés pendant les affrontements. Le premier problème fut là : l'île des femmes, entourée par calm belt et donc infranchissable sans un bateau de la marine ou un bateau goujat, et il n'avait aucun des deux sous la main. Et traverser à la nage lui était impossible, et à Mr 1 aussi. Comment allait-il donc bien pouvoir récupérer Lissandra ?

Ce fut Mr 1 qui lui souffla la solution.

-Et si on écrivait à l'impératrice goujat, c'est une femme peut-être qu'elle comprendra, expliqua-t-il lui-même pas très convaincu.

-Écrire à Boa ? Répéta Crocodile avec un sourire goguenard.

Mais, c'était la seule solution et pour la première fois de sa vie Crocodile dû se plier à la politesse et à la courtoisie et il rédigea une lettre à l'impératrice serpent. A son plus grand étonnement, il eut une réponde se part qui lui appris que Lissandra était actuellement introuvable et c'était faite la malle quelque part sur l'île. Et, qu'en prime Boa ne l'autoriserait jamais à mettre un pied sur son île et que donc il pouvait se frotter pour venir la chercher là-bas.

-Qu'a-t-elle répondue ? Demanda Mr 1 légèrement curieux.

C'était assez nouveau pour lui de voir son patron se démener pour une femme (enfin pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui en générale), il avait lui aussi vaguement rencontré Lissandra durant leur fuite dans Impel Down puis pendant la bataille à Marine Ford et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son patron se comportait ainsi envers elle. Peut-être avaient-ils eu une relation durant leur emprisonnement ? Mais dans n'importe quel cas Daz Bones voyait mal Crocodile devenir un grand romantique fou amoureu, il pensait plutôt qu'il avait des projets pour elle comme il en avait eu à l'époque pour Nico Robin.

-A ton avis ? S'emporta Crocodile en déchirant la lettre dans un excès de rage.

Mr 1 parut judicieux de ne rien répondre, tout en comprenant que cette réponse revenait à un non catégorique. En même temps, l'impératrice pirate était connue pour sa haine viscérale envers les hommes. L'ex-membre de Barok Works attendit donc patiemment que les pulsions meurtrières de son patron reviennent à un taux plus habituel, pour ne pas dire normale, avant de reprendre la parole.

-Que fais-t-on maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce j'en sais ?! S'écria Crocodile qui continuait de fulminer dans son coin en agitant son crochet doré dans tous les sens.

Il inspira une profonde bouchée de son cigare sans réussir à se calmer, il ne savait pas pourquoi ce refus le mettait tellement en colère mais en tout cas il avait maintenant envie de passer Boa au fil de son crochet. C'était quand même lui qui s'était démené pour sortir la gamine d'Impel Down et au final on l'empêchait de récupérer son profit ! Crocodile se mit soudainement à marcher avec fureur pour tenter de se calmer, il savait très bien qu'il ne trouverait aucune solution dans cet état-là.

Une heure plus tard, Crocodile avait réquisitionné une espèce d'espace privée dans un bar pas trop miteux, sur la petite île sur laquelle ils s'étaient arrêtés avec Mr1, de plus il tenait dans sa main un verre de vin rouge qu'il sirotait doucement tout en réfléchissant à plein régime à ses prochaines manœuvres. Le pauvre aubergiste n'avait même pas osé lui tenir tête : un simple regard à son crochet en or et il était immédiatement devenu leur âme damnée.

Mr 1 regardait, à la dérobée, son patron réfléchir tout en attendant patiemment la suite des événements qu'il savait ne tarderaient pas à arriver.

Soudain, Crocodile eut un rire un peu fou, qui aurait fait fuir n'importe qui tellement il respirait le sadisme et la satisfaction personnel.

-Boa va regretter de s'être moquée de moi, déclara-t-il avec un sourire de prédateur.

Un sourire naquit aussi sur les lèvres de Daz Bones, c'était pour cela qu'il suivait Crocodile depuis aussi longtemps : il savait qu'avec lui il ne s'ennuierait jamais longtemps et que quand il avait une idée derrière la tête il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Les affaires allaient enfin reprendre pour eux.

* * *

A votre avis est-ce que Crocodile va réussir à retrouver sa dulcinée? Dites moi tout :D


	7. Chapter 6

Et voici le dernier chapitre ! J'ai enfin fini de poster cette vieille fic xD

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;)

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

* * *

Lissandra regardait le soleil se coucher à l'horizon sans même avoir la force de bouger ses bras, elle était allongée ici depuis tellement longtemps que ses muscles étaient devenus aussi mous que de la guimauve. Son masque l'empêchait de voir parfaitement la beauté du spectacle que lui offrait l'île mais elle ne voulait plus l'enlever, depuis qu'elle l'avait remis elle se sentait beaucoup mieux et la vie lui paressait beaucoup plus facile.

Les premiers temps avaient été un peu dur vu que les goujats l'avaient cherchée partout sur l'île et elle avait passé pas mal de temps à leur échapper le plus discrètement possible. Avec un peu de chance, maintenant elles devaient penser qu'elle s'était faite la malle d'une façon ou d'une autre d'ici. Et, elle avait ainsi obtenu la paix, elle se faisait constamment ressentir une espèce de calme serein qui ressemblait beaucoup à du détachement pur et dur de la réalité, mais cela lui convenait parfaitement.

La cohabitation avec le reste de l'île avait été un peu plus dur, sachant qu'elle était composée de monstres énormes et carnivores, et de Luffy qui s'entraînait à la maîtrise du haki (oui, elle considérait le chapeau de paille comme un monstre, vous ne l'avez jamais vu quand il avait _vraiment_ faim). Du coup, elle profitait discrètement de l'enseignement de Rayleigh pour elle aussi et maintenant elle contrôlait un peu mieux cet étrange pouvoir qu'elle savait lui venir de son père. Lissandra remarqua avec satisfaction que penser à Barbe Blanche ne lui provoquait plus aucune douleur à la poitrine et en soupira presque de contentement. La vie était vraiment plus facile grâce à son fruit du démon...

Quand le soleil fut complètement couché à l'horizon, Lissandra se releva et partit se réfugier dans sa grotte. Elle s'y était installée un semblant de chambre avec des feuilles d'arbres géants qu'elle avait entassées jusqu'à ne plus sentir la dureté du sol, elle s'était même confectionnait un espèce de coussin avec des plumes d'un oiseaux multicolore qui avait eu le malheur de croiser son chemin, le reste du mobilier était ensuite seulement constituait de son katana qu'elle prenait rarement avec elle, vu qu'elle essayait de perfectionner sa maîtrise du haki à mains nues, et de quelques habits qu'elle avait volé aux goujats. Pas qu'elle aimait particulièrement s'habiller, mais porter les même vêtements cinq jours d'affilés craignait un peu, on pouvait vouloir se couper du reste du monde sans non plus refuser d'avoir un minimum d'amour propre.

Lissandra remarqua alors des fruits qu'elle avait posé là, ils semblaient encore frais et appétissants, pourtant quand son regard tomba sur eux, elle se sentit simplement envahis par un désintérêt total. La jeune femme se força tout de même à en prendre un qu'elle porta jusqu'à sa bouche avant d'en croquer un bout.

Qu'elle recracha immédiatement.

Soudain prise de nausée elle se releva précipitamment et courut jusqu'à un cours d'eau proche de sa grotte. Lissandra plongea la tête dedans et elle sentit les nausées refluer doucement, mais il restait toujours une sensation désagréable qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Tout ce qu'elle mangeait lui donnait envie de vomir en ce moment. La jeune femme souffla doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve son calme, son fruit du démon l'y aida et bientôt elle retrouva sa plénitude initiale. Jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement de branche derrière elle la fasse brusquement sursauter. Par habitude elle porta sa main à sa hanche pour récupérer son katana mais celui-ci ne s'y trouvait plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? Fit une voix qu'elle ne pensait pas entendre de sitôt.

-ça ne se voit pas ? Je bois, répondit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Crocodile la regarda avec un air méprisant.

-Et tu comptes continuer à te planquer encore longtemps comme ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je me suis installée ici, c'est interdit ?

Lissandra ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il faisait là, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas tellement, de toute façon elle se sentait juste bien, qu'il soit là ou non ne changeait pas grand-chose.

-Te fous pas de moi ! S'emporta Crocodile. Tu t'es regardée dans un miroir ?

-Désolée je n'en ai pas dans ma poche, répliqua-t-elle légèrement irritée par son comportement et son insistance.

Soudain, il fut sur elle et la saisit par le poignet, elle ne put pas résister à sa poigne de fer et se retrouva ridiculement suspendu sans plus pouvoir toucher le sol de ses pieds.

-Lâche-moi ! Ordonna Lissandra qui sentait son calme lentement mais sûrement voler en éclats.

Elle ne voulait pas être dérangée ! Elle était bien comme ça, elle ne voulait plus ressentir autre chose que le calme.

-Je ne te lâcherais pas jusqu'à ce que tu m'expliques ce que tu fous ici, répliqua Crocodile qui ne semblait pas pressé.

La claque retentit soudainement et Lissandra retrouva brusquement le contact du sol avec une légère satisfaction vite gâchée par son état.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! S'emporta-t-elle tandis que Crocodile frottait sa joue endolorie par son coup qu'elle avait en plus renforcé avec du haki pour être sûr qu'il le sente.

L'ancien grand corsaire allait se venger quand soudain elle se mit à déverser toute sa haine, sa rage et son désespoir contre lui.

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! J'étais bien là toute seule ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi et de ta suffisance ! Cria-t-elle. Tu m'as laissée tomber quand j'avais le plus besoin de toi mais tu ne supportes pas l'idée que je puisse me débrouiller sans toi maintenant ! Tu n'es qu'un manipulateur qui se sent vivant que quand il domine les autres ! S'pèce de misogyne prétentieux ! Sale ivrogne !

Lissandra ne se souvient plus exactement quand elle perdit pieds, sûrement après le deuxième 'enfoiré' qu'elle lui asséna avec hargne. Mais, au moins elle disait ce qu'elle ressentait et cela lui fit un bien fous, sauf qu'en contrepartie plus elle s'emportait, plus son pouvoir prenait le pas sur elle, et bientôt elle se retrouva aveuglée par sa propre colère jusqu'à en perdre la raison.

Crocodile vit la situation dégénérer rapidement, déjà qu'il n'avait pas trop aimé se faire insulter elle commença soudainement à essayer de le frapper avec des coups en haki beaucoup trop précis à son goût. Heureusement pour lui, elle était aussi faible qu'un chaton. Il l'attrapa à nouveau et se débrouilla pour lui bloquer les deux bras la faisant crier de rage et se débattre inutilement tout en continuant de déverser un flot d'injures. L'ancien grand corsaire se doutait bien d'où venait l'origine de son état, il savait ce qu'était de se retrouver impuissant et de devoir assister à la mort de ce qu'on chérissait sans pouvoir rien y faire. Et rien ne pourrait guérir miraculeusement Lissandra, seul le temps le pourrait.

-Tu t'es calmée ? Demanda-t-il finalement en voyant qu'elle ne l'insultait plus, enfaîte-t-elle ne parlait même plus du tout et semblait toute molle entre ses bras. Oy ?

Il la retourna vers lui et elle se laissa faire sans aucune résistance, il dû même la rattraper vu qu'elle menaçait de s'écrouler par terre.

-Putain mais dans quel état tu te mets ! S'emporta Crocodile qui ne trouvait rien de plus judicieux que de s'énerver contre elle. Depuis quand tu n'as pas mangé ?

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, souffla-t-elle. Laisse-moi en paix. Je ne veux plus te voir.

Crocodile grimaça.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il finalement. Est-ce que tu peux sincèrement me dire que ce que tu veux c'est que je parte et que tu restes toute seule sur cette île en te cachant derrière ce masque ?

Lissandra resta silencieuse, elle ne voulait plus lui parler. C'était trop dur d'être avec quelqu'un, toutes les sensations, toutes les douleurs revenaient. Soudain, elle sentit qu'on tirait sur son masque et son regard rencontra à nouveau celui de Crocodile sans qu'il n'y ait plus rien entre eux deux.

-Regardes toi, tu pleures...

Il passa doucement sa main valide sur ses jours pour essuyer ses larmes. Et, ce fut soudainement le drame : Lissandra se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Pourquoi tu es parti ? Sanglota-t-elle désespéramment.

Crocodile se retrouva alors avec l'équivalent d'une mini-bombe à hormones autrement appelée femme, et dans ce cas-là celle-ci avait déjà était pas mal malmenée et il ne s'y connaissait pas du tout en désarmement de bombes féminines. Il lui tapota doucement le dos en espérant que cela suffirait pour la calmer mais ses sanglots ne faisaient qu'aller crescendo et il songea qu'il lui faudrait bientôt un nouveau manteau.

-Tu m'as laissée toute seule... Alors que j'avais besoin de toi...

Et là... Crocodile découvrit un sentiment qui s'appelait de la culpabilité, et il fut tout prêt de comprendre que ce qui l'attirait chez Lissandra n'était pas l'investissement qu'elle représentait mais bien les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle.

Toute la nuance resta dans le presque.

-Je ne te laisserais plus, promit-il. Tu es à moi maintenant.

N'importe quelle fille saine d'esprit aurait pris ça pour une déclaration complètement possessive avec des accents de misogynie mais Lissandra n'était pas une fille comme qui dirait normale et elle prit cette phrase comme ce qu'elle était : ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une déclaration d'amour de la part de Crocodile.

Elle se redressa brusquement et l'embrassa passionnément.

L'ancien grand corsaire, qui s'y connaissait déjà un peu plus sur ce côté-là, la serra encore plus contre lui pour approfondir le baiser. La situation recommença à déraper comme c'était déjà arrivée dans le bateau, il leur semblait que c'était déjà tellement loin. Lissandra avait complètement lâché prise et renouait avec des sensations sur lesquels elle avait cru pouvoir faire une croix et que Crocodile réussissait toujours à lui faire ressentir.

-Tu as un endroit...

La voix rauque plus le sous-entendu dans la voix de Crocodile lui donnèrent un délicieux frisson dans le dos et un sourire mutin se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Suis-moi, fit-elle avant de lui attraper la main et de le mener jusque dans son antre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se coucha sur la couche qu'elle avait improvisé tout en continuant de tirer Crocodile qui vient se mettre sur elle avec un sourire de prédateur qui la fit frissonner d'excitation. L'ancien grand corsaire la déshabilla entièrement d'une main habile et la jeune femme se mit à rougir sans plus trop savoir où se mettre. Mais, elle oublia bien vite tout cela quand il l'embrassa à nouveau passionnément, lui faisant perdre tous ses repères. Sauf qu'elle ne voulait pas être la seule toute nue, elle entreprit donc de déshabiller Crocodile à son tour et pu enfin admirer le corps bien sculpté de son amant. Lissandra se colla contre lui tout en l'embrassant avec empressement, le pirate sentait le désir monter en lui et rien que la sensation du corps de la jeune femme contre le sien lui faisait perdre toute raison.

Lissandra attrapa soudainement une partie bien précise de l'anatomie de Crocodile qui se sentit encore plus électrisé, pour faire bonne mesure il la mordit dans le cou lui arrachant un petit cri qui l'excitât que d'avantage. Mais la jeune femme ne se laissa pas faire et entreprit de le masturber de façon lente et langoureuse qui finit de le rendre fou, surtout qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de se coller contre lui de façon indécente. Lissandra se retrouva soudainement les mains attachées au-dessus de la tête par le crochet de Crocodile et le regard de prédateur qu'il lui lança lui promit des souffrances voluptueuses. L'ancien grand corsaire lui vola à nouveau sa bouche et tandis qu'elle s'enivrait de son étreinte il la pénétra brusquement lui arrachant un cri de plaisir qui se perdit dans sa bouche. Crocodile commença alors des mouvements de bassins de plus en plus rapides et profonds qui la firent gémir de plaisir.

Mais, Lissandra ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille-là. Elle réussit par un tour de force à retourner la situation et se mit à califourchon sur lui avant de s'empaler sur son sexe avec un gémissement de plaisir qui rendit fou Crocodile. Sauf qu'elle prit un malin plaisir à utiliser le haki du roi (qu'elle maîtrisait suffisamment pour ça) pour l'obliger à rester coucher. Elle prit alors les choses en mains et commença à se déhancher sur lui tout en le griffant et mordant à souhait la moindre parcelle de son corps qui lui était alors offert sans plus la moindre résistance.

Jusqu'à ce que soudainement Crocodile se redresse, faisant fi du peu de haki des rois que contrôlait Lissandra et la serra dans ses bras à l'en étouffer. Puis, il la plaqua contre le mur et commença des mouvements de plus en plus rapides et profonds qui la firent gémir de plus en plus forts. Lissandra avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, les vagues de plaisir la submerger chaque fois un peu plus et les râles rauques de Crocodile l'aidaient encore moins. Elle finit par abandonner toutes résistances et elle enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de son amant en gémissant de plaisir tandis qu'elle atteignait l'extase. Crocodile la suivit dans un dernier coup de hanche avant de s'effondrer dans un gémissement rauque.

Lissandra se cala confortablement contre son torse et soupira comme une bienheureuse, elle avait l'impression de flotter et que tout son corps était maintenant complètement immatériel. Elle sentit Crocodile se coucher avant de l'attirer à nouveau dans ses bras dans lesquels elle s'installa à nouveau confortablement.

-Alors tu es satisfaite ? Demanda Crocodile de son éternel voix goguenarde et sûr de lui.

-Peut mieux faire, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire mutin qu'elle cacha évidemment.

-Tch.

Lissandra se reteint de rire devant sa mine contrariée et lui vola un baiser ce qui le fit redevenir plus normal (donc toujours méprisant mais plus vexé). Finalement, la jeune femme s'endormit sans plus de procès, complètement épuisée par tous ces efforts et les émotions qu'elle avait ressenti. Crocodile la regarda dormir avec un air aux anges qui la faisait paraître encore plus fragile et innocente, il ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait ce sentiment mais il désirait la protéger plus que tout au monde et quand il la voyait ainsi : heureuse dans ses bras, il se sentait l'homme le plus comblé du monde.

~ _une semaine plus tard~_

-Il faudrait peut-être qu'on sorte de cette grotte non ? Se demanda Lissandra lovée dans les bras de Crocodile.

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna celui-ci.

-Je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur Luffy au détour d'un chemin avec toi, ce serait trop long à expliquer, répliqua simplement la jeune femme.

-Un point pour toi, reconnut-il. Tu sais ce que tu veux faire ?

-Je suis actuellement à la recherche d'un équipage et j'ai entendu dire que le grand Crocodile reformait le sien. Je me suis dis que je pourrais peut-être tenter ma chance, proposa-t-elle avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Tu peux toujours essayer, répliqua Crocodile goguenard.

Ainsi, Lissandra rejoignit l'équipage de Crocodile et pu enfin parcourir librement les mers en tant que pirate.

 **FIN**

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé? Dites moi tout :D


End file.
